Goblin Slayer : Swarmed
by Arklaw
Summary: Goblin Slayer expands his arsenal. This leads him to skin on skin contact with the Priestess. Some time afterwards, his newer partners join in on the fun. A great adventure awaits! *wink wink nudge nudge*
1. The Priestess' Touch

The faint aroma of moss filled the air with freshness, and the early morning's dew dampened the atmosphere of the young forest. Birds of many colors and sizes mixed their songs into the wind as they relaxed among the supple branches. The rising sun pierced the many holes between the leaves, melding its nascent light to the forest's green. It was a beautiful dawn in this world of swords and sorceries, where horrors might lurk in the faintest gaps.

A disturbance came upon these calm grounds, hunting for that very darkness. It came as a rugged warrior clad in plate armor and worn leather. A chainmail covered every gap in his defense while a piece of fur kept his neck warm. The belt covering his sides presented a thick-bladed sword paired with a smaller throwable daggers, while pouches of varied sizes filled the rest of the space. Finally, a thick helm with broken horns enveloped the face. This grim equipment was unclean, it smelled of rot and blood that couldn't have been made by a man. But it was unmistakably a man underneath, a man on a mission.

This visitor stomped on the verdant soil in hurried yet controlled steps. Despite his startling stature and the heaviness of his attire, the silence with which he advanced told of his skills. He advanced through the untamed nature with great care for his surroundings, lurking between the slots of his helmet for the signs he had followed thus far. Broken branches and ploughed dirt stacked up in his mind to build up a certainty within.

Suddenly his walk came to a pause when he spotted a clue clearer than any that came before. At his feet, in the mud of a clearing, were the printings of something humanoid in nature. It was small, easily mistaken for a child's step. However, this particular hunter knew that it belongs to something other, something horribly warped and repugnant. The tracks were fresh, minutes old at best. It would not be long until he caught up with their owners.

Just as he had concluded before the sun arose, this was a small group of four... perhaps five specimens. Once again the Guild had gifted him with a great opportunity. He knew exactly what he was hunting, what he had always hunted; Goblins.

The little monsters were small and reproduced very quickly. Their savage intellect was lacking in contrast to the nobler species like the Humans and their comrades, childlike at best. Yet their cruelty and their large numbers made them a true scourge. Regularly these low rank monsters were underestimated by adventurers who left the stacking quests that involved them to the beginners and the unmotivated. If only people opened their minds, they would understand that the ugly goblins were responsible for the greater harm in these lands.

But in the forest was a man who understood what they were, more than anyone in this world. He had dedicated his life to eradicate their kind. His day were spent preparing with this one goal in mind. All goblins were an enemy of his. All goblins would die at his hands. For he was Goblin Slayer, and his targets were near.

Given the clues from their previous camps, the group appeared to be poorly equipped. No trace of shamans or evolved representatives in charge. But Goblin Slayer knew that even without clear trump cards the escapees remained dangerous, as were all goblins he ever tracked and killed. Dropping his guard would surely be the death of him so.

Goblin Slayer checked once again if his gear was in adequate shae. His daggers were sharpened and easily drawn. The steel sword had not grown dull from the plant-life he stormed through. The necessities he carried on his belt were available with the smallest motion. Good. He had checked many times already since the beginning of the chase, but that was no excuse for his driven mind. If this delay could ascertain his victory, then it was a good thing.

But before another step was taken, a strange noise reached his eardrums. A sort of buzzing sound that he had heard many times before. More than often he avoided it, knowing what dangers it represented. But on this early day Goblin Slayer finally turned up the nose to check the foliage of a nearby tree. What he saw made him ponder for a moment.

Certainly this questioning was wasting precious time and he knew it. The more he delays and the more prepared the goblins will be for his approach. But this… this was an opportunity. A new way to afflict his hated preys. Moreover he already possessed an item specifically adapted for this new venture. So then… could this old yet unused parameter be an assistance in his never-ending quest?

"Hmm... Perhaps..." He whispered in the low, raspy voice that horrors and tribulations had forged for him. No more hesitation then. The undergrowth would provide what the experienced adventurer required first. With great caution, he gathered the materials he needed: yellow mushrooms and timber. He could then proceeded to harvest his dangerous finding. As he worked, he imagined his next steps in scrutinous detail: where to target his new weapon, how to deal with sentries, take the enemy equipments in mind, the emotional factors of his approach, the terrain… Every angle needed to be addressed. Every possibility had to be considered. Fortunately, Goblin Slayer had trained himself to think fast, and he knew these parts well. The trees would taste goblin blood before the Sun reached its zenith.

* * *

"Ah… Chiguid mi." Sighed the young monster as bubbles appeared above the submerged recipient.

The sun had risen completely now, which wasn't ideal for the nocturnal goblins. All morning long they had been running further and further into the thicket. Being targeted all morning by a very motivated human was no way to live for these raiders of the night. Exhaustion had had forced them to take a short break near a river. There they asked the weakest of them to filled their gourds made out of goat bladders. He executed the command as the others stood by the remains of an old oak. In this clearing, there were four of them: two guards, one leader, and him; a supplier wetting himself for his comrades. Great...

This day could have gone better if they hadn't abandoned yesterday's haul because the chief smelled trouble, the coward... A day like this should have been spent indoors, with a bountiful meal in their bellies, and their bodies ravaging the corpse of the girl they had kidnapped a few days ago. Shame they had to leave her behind without a last taste.

At any rate, once this escaping business was done, they could find a defenseless cottage, and steal more substantial resources. Fat chickens, fresh fruits and milk, or perhaps even another little human to have their fun with. The gourd-filler were already salivating at this prospect, and that behaviour was rewarded with a hit from the back of a spear.

"Hik!" Squealed the goblin, the sneer set into its face shifting to anger as it twisted to stare up at the mangled features of its leader.

"Mak... Gremtcha grakothlok!" Growled his superior, reminding him to focus on his task and not on some wishful future.

The commander of their little tribe was dressed in fancier rags than the rest, and screamed louder too. While he wasn't an hobgoblin yet, he became the leader because he brought more food than the rest of them and had survived longer, too. The sturdy spear he had stolen from a dead Elf was also an excuse to kick his brothers around, but the younger goblin wouldn't dare mention that to his face.

Under the gaze of his elder, our little green thrall put another gourd under the water, trying to ignore how the wiser monster scoffed at his demerit. Moments later, the petty labor was done. Now ready to do something better, the youngest goblin observed his better closing in on a rock to check a thin piece of rope. Twice it was pulled on. The wave of the wire went deep into the woods as it reached the sentry they had sent in, just in case. Then all there was to do was wait for a response.

Strangely, the sentry didn't return the signal. That was not a good sign. The smart leader decisively whistled a call to arms. He heartlessly commented how the sentry was probably already dead.

 _That useless fool…_ Thought his smallest acolyte.

No dilly-dallying now, the leader gave the order to brace for whatever was after them, for it would be here soon. That was the last straw for our ambitious midget. No more obeying this leader for no reason. The gourd filler would flee the scene while he could and get by on his own. He turned his back on them and headed for another clearing. Problem was, he wasn't stealthy enough to act on his wishes. A cracked branch under his feet betrayed his intentions to the surroundings. Three pairs of eyes with scattered iris witnessed the warped back of the pitiful creature who would abandon them here.

An enraged older goblin took this treachery as a direct offense, one punishable by old-fashioned maiming. But before the pack-master could enact his Justice, something went over the group's heads. A flying object. Was it an arrow? No, too big and too slow... What was it? It reached the trunk of the stump and broke apart. Not an explosive, as was half-expected by the youngest goblin.

"Gih?" Said one of the guards, who certainly wasn't as bright or as aware as the others.

A noise responded to his plea. A horrible and intensifying buzz that sizzled their brains. Within seconds, all four survivors understood just how much trouble they were in. It was a nest that had been thrown. A wasps' nest. An occupied wasps" nest with a thousand tiny killers within. All at once they exited their shattered home and rushed towards the nearest organisms, ready to enact furious retaliation. The green-faced monsters were their pitiful targets.

"Gahrahaaa!" Screamed the leader. It was, obviously, a signal to retreat. While the two watchmen had foolishly drawn their weapons at first, they turned tail as soon as they realized they couldn't kill a living fog. Desperate to escape those undefeatable foes, they and their commanding brother jumped into the river. They fully immersed themselves to escape the buzzing swarm. Barely in time.

Waiting heads down among the small fishes and water-striders, they hoped the danger would pass. But in doing so, they forgot about who sent them that dreadful swarm. Realising just how horrible a position they were in, the wiser goblin pulled himself out of the waters, only to immediately scream from the pain to his backside. A spear had lodged itself into his flesh. His own spear. He recognized it as the rusty metal pierced his chest. With this last vision in mind, the older goblin died.

"Two..." declared a cavernous human voice above the waters. If anyone had heard it, any goblin would have soiled their rags from the shock. But the other goblins were too busy trying to hold their breath to notice what had occured. But they did notice the blood dissipating into their liquid haven. They should resurface, right now. And so they did, which was a mistake. The first didn't even have time to scream before his windpipe became crushed by a small shield. The other, more prepared, tried to slash its attacker. But the water impeded his movements. Cold steel met its neck and severed it clean. The river colorized itself as if twilight had come.

"Three..." groaned the voice. Following this, it headed for the first surfacer and broke his scrawny neck to make sure of the kill. After which it declared having killed "Four..." of the pack.

The fifth and younger green-skin, who had escaped in the opposite direction, had chosen poorly. The wasps had stung him enough to make it feel as if a sword had cleaved him in half. He had collapsed on a bush, and the wasps began harassing him from all sides. Convulsing in vain, it sung a desperate shriek for mercy.

"Nuraaahiik! Hiiik hik!" A short sword thrown into his skull put an end to the pain, and any other sensation. The flying death-dealers abandoned their fallen prey and reached for the sky. Seemingly satisfied from the absence of movements. "And five." concluded his killer, the last thing the goblin would ever hear.

* * *

"Hrrm…" Grumbled the victorious adventurer. Despite achieving his goal and eliminating the little group, Goblin Slayer was not satisfied. Using the wasps near a body of water had not been the most effective tactic, though it did grant him a tremendous advantage for eliminating the most dangerous elements. Other than that, the one victim that had the insect's wrath proved that goblins, provided they couldn't dive underwater, had no defense against them. He would remember that.

At any rate, the grim exterminator elected to clean his new weapons in the shallow water. He struggled to wipe the blood and fat from the blade and the spear, but it was a necessity.

Necessities. His soul had fused with the concept. To the uninformed, his actions seemed full of confidence, but they were truly born of necessity. If he was wrong, he would die. If he was right, he would earn the right to keep thinking for a little longer. Overconfidence was a weakness that too many adventurers had, and died young because of it. Some of the older adventurers would often say that luck, talent or fate had kept them alive. Fate and luck were things that Goblin Slayer would never rely on.

Speaking of which, he had been lucky that the swarm didn't attack him while he bled the submerged gobins. An oversight that could have cost him dearly. But he had survived and he had learned. He should bring something to repel them the next time he enters the woods, just in case another opportunity to disrupt the ranks presented itself. He remembered about something of the sort from his younger days, his innocent days. It was...

A noise came from behind him. Immediately, Goblin Slayer drew a dagger affixed to his boot and took a fighting stance. Was there a sixth goblin? No, his instinct and his experience screamed that it was something else. It stirred the bushes in front of him, but there was no weight behind this encroaching foe. A second sufficed to see he wouldn't be able to cut his way out of this new threat.

"Oh..." He said. The thing known as fate must have heard his thoughts, for the insectoid allies had returned to him, and just like his thirst for vengeance wasn't quenched yet, their anger had not dissipated just yet.

* * *

A certain building in a thriving Human city became very busy whenever mid-day approached. Varied combatants and mages cheered and discussed overtly about their plans for the afternoons. Some would rescue peddlers from bandits, collect precious minerals, help fend off the demons… There were many such so many heroic ways to help their neighbours in these troubled times. Sweet smells and laughters erupted left and right as lunch was served and cups were raised. This was the Guild of adventurers, a hub for the braves and a center for the needy masses.

As customers and pleaders came and went over the counter, the atmosphere shifted a little. One of the visitor came in, limping forward and hold his sides. carefully tapped his boots to clear off the mud before entering the premises. He was dirty to be sure, his armor smeared in dried mud,. The fur on his neck was still drenched from a swim in the river. and his armor was slightly cleaner than usual. Only one dared approached

"Goblin Slayer-san! Are you all right" shouted a young girl who had waited for him. She was used to him returning in sorry states.

She was the Priestess, a kind soul in white robes in service to the Earth Mother. Having failed to rise early enough, she had missed Goblin Slayer's agenda and had been waiting at the Guild's Hall for about an hour. The rest of the assembly glanced at the duo, judging silently, but continuing their noisy businesses. Goblin Slayer bowed slightly:

"Hello." He then sat in front of her. Exhaling longly. "Finally awake?"

The girl, taken aback by the lack of urgency in his voice, bowed repeatedly, ashamed: "Yes... I have no excuse for oversleeping."

"It is not a problem. Hrm... You needed the rest."

"Yes… Ah! But more importantly, are you hurt?" she asked again.

"Hng… We can say that." For some reason, the man's voice had sounded raspier than usual, and stranger too. There was never much emotion in Goblin Slayer's speech, but this time, there was a hint of shame in the back of his throat. What could have happened to him on such an easy quest? Perhaps she could offer a healing spell to apologize for her absence.

"Do you want me to..?"

"No, thank you. Spare your spells for later." Responded the warrior. Goblin Slayer proceeded to mix together ingredients on the table, using a plate and the back of a throwing knife as a makeshift mortar. Priestess observed in silence, getting curiouser by the seconds

"Umh... How did it go exactly?" she haphazardly asked.

"Poorly." he answered, as would be expected.

"R-really? What happened?" She politely insisted.

"The Goblins are dead, but the... weapon I used proved to be hazardous. I was careless... I approached too early and didn't escape it's radius unscathed."

"What did you use?" she wondered.

Pulling down the chainmail over his neck,the veteran revealed red swollen spots all over his skin. She understood at once. Wasps. The sting marks were bloated and showed a mixture of red and yellow, signs of empoisonnement.

"Oh Goddess!" she exclaimed with great concern.

"Yes..."

Then... If the metal rings of a chainmail weren't enough to save someone from the small stings of insects. No doubt the lightly protected rest of his body was similarly covered.

"I was careless..." interrupted the silver-ranked adventurer. "I never should have relied on a tool I didn't fully test. I took a potion as soon as the first one got me, and hid in a river." This explained the state of his equipment. "I also made a poultice to remove the swelling, however, I could use a hand in applying it where I cannot reach."

"A hand?" gulped the innocent girl. "You want me to apply it on your body?"

"Yes. I am not very flexible." admitted the direct explorer.

The maiden blushed from the thought of touching a man's muscles. But, if it was for his own good then... Yes. Of course it's to help him. But perhaps she could use a little time to prepare herself mentally. BUt the man spared no time securing a place for the two of them:

"Excuse me?" He asked the receptionist. "Can I borrow a room for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Answered a beautiful blond-haired girl behind the counter. Her smile told of her experience handling Goblin-Slayer's oddity. "Take the second room upstairs. I'm sure you'll need some... privacy."

She had followed their conversation, for some reason. The Priestess, accepting her fate, followed along to the upper floor. On her way she felt a cold shiver down her spine. Coming from the Guild's reception? No way. Just an effect from oversleeping.

-~o~-

"It smells better than I expected." said the young girl as she smelled the sticky substance in her hand.

"What did you expect?" answered the half naked man on the bed.

"Nothing..." she lied.

"I see..."

Goblin Slayer was lying down on his belly, revealing the red marks all over his left flank. The white poultice he had created on the way back, from various herbs and mushrooms, was resting in a bowl next to the young healer. The contents were malleable and she had taken a good portion of it as instructed. Now came the critical part, applying it.

Hesitantly, she placed her coated hand on Goblin-Slayer's afflicted biceps. _Breath in, breath out_. She told herself. Who was the patient here exactly? She pumped herself once again and started smearing the product over the bulbous spots of the tired warrior. His slim figure was very scarred and very pale for his age, yet his calm demeanor made the lady at ease. In order to repel any impure thoughts, she decided to start a conversation:

"So... You made this yourself?"

"Hmm?"

"The poultice."

"Yes." nodded the victim.

The Priestess sighed:

"You are so versed. Strategy, traps, poisons... You even invented a remedy for wasps stings."

"I didn't invent it." replied the Goblin Slayer.

"Eh?"

"My mother did. Long ago." he confessed.

There was a long silence as the young girl applied the cold paste over the adventurer's body. She didn't know if inquiring further would be acceptable. Thankfully, she needn't ask.

"I don't remember her face well, but I remembered the ingredients perfectly. She taught it to me only once, when I got stung on my foot while playing adventurer."

Imagining a tiny version of the ruthless exterminator, running in the woods with a wooden sword, made the cleric giggle.

"It is good that the idea stuck." she kindly said.

"Is it?" sighed the hunter. "To remember things instead of the people who shared them?"

The Priestess simply smiled and used a soft voice:

"You have something of her to pass on. Not just the poultice. You remember her action. An act of kindness from someone you loved. It can only be good." that was the truth. She knew it.

"I see..."

She had finished treating the affected areas on the side and back. She now had to focus on the front. The young fighter pulled himself up and faced her. His grey hair and muscular torso were fully visible now. A nice face on a a strong body... All belonging to a broken man. The Priestess hoped that one day, she might fully heal him. Not with a spell, but something more powerful. She completed her task earlier than expected. Goblin Slayer stretched his body to restore the flow of blood. The irritation had stopped and the swelling should dissipate after a while.

" That should do." he told his benefactor. "I am grateful."

"Me too! I mean... Every time I talk with you, I feel motivated to learn more about the world. Ahah... Especially learning more... about you."

"Is that so? Then I'll try and remember more about my family from now on." He put on his helmet and finished fastening the rest of his equipment. "You need to be in good spirit, if you want to fight goblins."

"Of course sir!"

The day was still young, and there were more monsters to kill. After this invigorating massage, Goblin Slayer was ready for more. And the Priestess was free. There had been reports of a small group south west of here, that would be their focus. He showed her the guild contract he had kept in his bag. The content didn't surprise her in the least.

"I will take lunch first. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

 _Huge thanks to ErrorPleaseReload for helping rework this rushed chapter._


	2. The High-Elf's Moan

In the heart of a lavish forest stood a massive old tree. Deeply wrinkled and poorly dressed despite the summer, it was positioned dangerously close to a sheer cliff, but nevertheless stood tall. Its trunk alone was larger than the Adventurer's Guild. From its roots to its top, everything told of its past majesty. But apart from its impossible size and girth, its appearance was most unnatural. Woven by magic, its body had been hollowed and twisted, turning it into a habitable housing:

The lower portions had formed sturdy walls and a courtyard worthy of a fortress. The rest of the trunk had been riddle with large cavities on the inside, and great balconies and windows on the outside. Finally, the sub-level had become full of hidden tunnels that were kept open by the strength of nature. Amidst this wondrous creation, daily commodities and stone structures had become fused with the bark to accommodate formal occupation.

The High-Elves had masterminded the making of this monument, and it had served as a post of observation for countless centuries. This is what the High-Elf's sister had told her during a lesson ancient settlements. She remembered it to this day.

According to the records, the ever-young people had to leave the fortress behind for an unknown reason. With the passage of time, nature in all its chaos had retaken command of the flora. A The spiral staircase had been partially eaten away, ivy had covered the once shiny decorations, critters had bored holes in the foundations. Who could know how the upper levels of the great tree had fared through the ages? But despite this altered state, the vegetal keep could serve as a refuge. The new residents were proof of that, although Goblins had no taste for historical monuments.

Indeed, many dozens of little creatures with deformed faces had invaded the construct a mere three days ago. Needless to say, the Elf didn't expect their presence. Most had settled in the open behind the walls, while the rest was hiding inside the old watchtower. The goblin pack had focused their attention on making their way up the tree. They were looking for something.

During their short stay, the rest of the outpost had been shaped to accommodate their quasi-primal culture: bloodied cloth were hanging around, residues of bones and crumbs were scattered without care, and sinister totems darkened the air.

The treasures the goblins had scavenged had become part of their inventory, and their bounty was more than expected. Shiny armors, intricate spears, strong bows, and a great amounts of sharp daggers. All this equipment was in hand's reach of the frenetic monsters, ready to be wielded against anything that shed blood. The pitiful creatures were now a force to be reckoned with. Too dangerous for adventurers below silver, most certainly.

While the lowly members were napping in the protected courtyard, their fearsome leaders had taken quarters inside the lower levels and the tower's top. Whatever they were doing, was a mystery to solve.

But direct assault would prove difficult. The way to the tower is an open field of dry rocks and small bushes. If someone wanted to disguise as a bleeding hedgehog, they should approach right this way. Infiltration would also be impossible since the cliff protects from an assault from behind. Death awaited impatient invaders.

Speaking of which, intruders did approached the outpost. A few paces away from the monsters' prying eyes, in a small clearing downwind, were four explorers. Among them, the aforementioned High-Elf Archer was in the middle of a tantrum.

"Why..." complained the High-Elf Archer. "Why the hell are those goblins here! This was supposed to be an adventure! Exploring! Finding lost secrets and having fun! Not going on another goblin-slaying bungaloo!"

Her first comrade, a fully armored man focused on sharpening a tough-looking branch, wasn't as pessimistic:

"If not for your request, no one would have known about the infestation before it was too late. Thank you."

"Sure sure... Always happy to serve the goblin-slaying cause..." she replied.

Her second companion, the Lizard Priest, was meditating in a corner. But he still followed the conversation:

"While I have no doubt Goblin Slayer is always ready for conflict..." he started "The rest of us came prepared for exploration, not confrontation. It is a shame, but we should return to town at once."

This perspective did not please her at all.

Meanwhile, the last of the party was lazing against a rock. It was a robed dwarf with a long grey beard, and he had come among out of curiosity for elven culture, at first... His arms were crossed behind his neck and he didn't seem concerned by the girl's disappointment. And now it seemed like he wanted to say something clever:

"Take it this way long-ear; you did the man a favor. And he's as honorable as it gets. Maybe he'll agree to try it another day?"

Another day... As if it would solve everything.

"I'll have you know that..."

"By the way, Beard-Cutter." interrupted the aged mage. "You're sure there was no quest about this place?"

"No." confirmed the young man.

As part of his routine, Goblin Slayer double-checked for quests concerning goblins every time he visited the guild. He always took great care in choosing his targets, and keeping others in the back of his mind. Satisfied with his makeshift spear, he approached the Elf.

"I came across those ruins of yours some time ago, but there was no trace of marauders, or any recent occupation. This is the first time goblins dared approach the tree."

She explained: "This tower is known for being on unstable. It's been seven hundred years after all. Too much weight, and the cliff'll break away faster than you can say 'Demon Lord'."

"I see."

The Lizardman adopted a grave face: "And yet goblins have come here in numbers, willing to take the risk... Something is amiss."

High-Elf Archer let herself fall silently into a comfy bush. Many thoughts passed through her mind while her companions kept theorising. But the frustration wouldn't allow her to focus. After a while without a clear answer from any of the quatuor, she sighed:

"Aaah... I give up. Someone carry me back to town..."

"Come on lass, don't be like that." commented the dwarf. "Get back on your feet and we'll just find another big tree."

"No thank you. It was here or nowhere at all." she affirmed.

There was more to this place than a simple excursion. It was an adventure that the Elf had planned for longer than any of their companions could imagine. She spent decades tracking down a map to the hidden treasures of this place. It cost her several gold coin out of her own pocket, but childhood dreams are worth any expenses. Ah... The sleeping treasure of the Dead Tree, waiting within the edge of the Lost Woods. Her companions would have enjoyed it...

"We don't need to retreat."

"Huh?" mouthed the crestfallen girl.

"I have a clean way to eliminate them all in record time." assured Goblin Slayer.

The High-Elf coldly glared at the strategist. The man's 'ways' were brutal in more ways than one. Too much for her taste most times. But if anyone could eliminate those sacrilegious gobs, it was Orcbolg, the silver-ranked adventurer. She decided to proceed with caution:

"You have one? A decent one?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really really really? For real?"

"I have no reason to lie."

" _Sigh_... Alright then, what kind of horrible tactic do you have in mind? And this time, could you explain it BEFORE we're heads deep in goblins?"

"We agree that I cannot use fire, flood, explosions, poisons... And destroying the ruins is not allowed, correct?" recollected the exterminator.

"Yup. Now, out with it..."

"In time." bluntly said the man, despite the expectations. The clinking of metal accompanied the warrior's rise. He grabbed his bag and pointed westward. "Follow me."

Curiosity engulfed the woodland girl. What sort of plan could possibly eliminate fifty goblins behind thick walls?

Will he use an army of snakes?

Will he use a scroll of deathly dark arts?

Will he find honey and use her naked body as bait?

No, surely not. The man could be trusted, she knew it. However, he certainly had a way to make her feel things she never felt in her two millennia of existence. She and the others followed him into the woods without question, but doubt gnawed at her more and more.

"It better be snakes..." she mumbled quietly.


	3. The Dwarf's Smile

The Dwarf was far from home. If it wasn't for the turmoil of the recent years, he would have never found himself in a luxuriant forest, looking for a miracle weapons against goblins. Even after a hundred years, the world could still surprise him. For that he had to thank Goburin Sulayaru, whose more pronouncable name was Beard-Cutter. This silver-ranked adventurer had led him and the others east of the old ruins. He was positive that a way to breach thick guarded walls rested there. The Elf wasn't thrilled about discovering the Human's newest idea, and that apprehension was more than reason enough to look forward to it. The human pointed his sharpened stick towards a bright and opened area.

"Here." he simply said.

Right as they stepped foot in the clearing, his dwarven senses started tingling. Something was wrong here. He noticed both a smell and a sound he never heard before:

"What's that sound?" our short friend asked.

"Look, to the right." pointed the Lizardman, who was the tallest and most attentive of the group.

To that right was a flat rock the size of a house, resting over a small hillside. And beneath that rock was a strange bloaeted area. It looked like a cow's giant dung that had been turned over and stuck to a ceiling. As incredible as it might be, it was actully a hive, a gargantuan hive of wasps. A thing of horror. The habitat spread below the stone from side to side. Their population was enormous and extremely active. Their

Upon seeing this novel threat, the aged Dwarf became extremely uneasy. Needles were his personnal phobia, and small living needles were a combination he wouldn't like to imagine. But here it was, even worst than he could have dreamed. When one of the flying defenders went under his nose he couldn't stop himself from shuddering, but he managed to keep a straight face. As the elder of the group (the elf's real-life experience being negligible), he had to show confidence. He gulped down his worries, and asked:

"That's a... Er... a peculiar place you got there Beard-Cutter. How did you find it?"

"I was slaying goblins that had..."

"Right right I get it, I get it... What now?"

"We make use of them. Of course." all eyes turned towards the High-Elf "Unless you find the idea revulsing..."

Her eyes closed, her arms crossed, she was pondering. The boys held their breath for her judgement. The little smile on the corner of her cheek was a good sign.

"Fuhuhu... Orcbold, I approve!" she declared. "I whole-heartedly approve! The forest reclaims her sanctity with us as her agents! Ahah! I can't wait to see those minks cower before the wrath of nature!"

The elf had regained her joviality, not bad. Though the Dwarven Shaman and the reptile warrior weren't sure about this.

"I can only approve of this use of natural means." said the latter. "But pray tell, how will we grab hold of these small warriors?"

Goblin Slayer walked towards mossy rocks, and grabbed something behind them. He showed a yellow andblack mushroom, with a cap shaped like the petal of a flower. it was a fine specimen, as big as a hand. The elf recognised it immediately:

"A Waspstool." she said, wide eyed.

Goblin Slayer nodded: "Burning that mushroom creates fumes that calm the wasps. Put it in a piece of cloth, and can take it elsewhere without being attacked, for a moment. What else... The cap can be used to make a poultice against wasp sting."

The Lizardman rubbed the scales on his chin in contemplation:

"Ho ho? I've seen the like, but my people never made use of them."

"Probably 'cause your people never needed them." conjectured the dwarf.

The elf began harvesting the yellow fungi as she kept the conversation going:

"When animals try to eat the mushrooms after being stung, or when gatherers pick them up, the spores stick to the culprit and are scattered elsewhere. Because of this, where there are wasps, there are mushrooms. It is symbiotic, one need the other. You see dwarf? Nature IS harmonious."

"Harmonious, right..."

The Human cleared his throat. Time was wasting. He prepared what he needed from inside his bag:

"I have used them before." He explained. "But believe me when I say those are the most volatile weapons I ever used. We need proper preparations."

"Ah? Dangerous? You had a scroll to the bottom of the ocean in your bag, explosive oils, and you use poisonous gases like it's perfume." reminded the sceptical High-Elf.

"An object is not a living being. You can't predict them, you can predict those." he retorted.

"... I see." she admitted.

"I assume you are worried about the wasp's poison?" demanded the Lizard Priest "I myself, am immune to their stings... but the Priestess isn't here to cast a miracle."

Goblin Slayer had the answer ready: "All of you need to soak yourselves with this."

A fragrant scent invaded the area as he opened a green tinted flask. It smelled like wet grass after a storm, coupled with the sourness of greasy sap. The very air of the forest seemed to have deepened. Again, the elf knew exactly what Goblin Slayer had in his hand.

"Essential oil, is it? I have some too."

"Good. Leave no exposed area untouched. Get naked."

To be honest, _Get naked_ was not an expression the Dwarf ever expected to hear from this cold withdrawn man. This day cannot possibly become stranger. Abiding by the circumstances, the two non-humans proceeded to undress wth their Human comrade. The Elf placed herself behind a tree to make use of her own supply of oil without observers. The Human advised the Lizardman to keep a lookout while he and the Dwarf touched each other.

Beard-Cutter was first to remove his equipment, save the underwear which he simply soaked with a bit of fluid. The dwarf took the lotions and bathed his hand in it. Before him, the Human's entire body was scarred and his skin had whittened from the lack of sunlight. He had seen it already during their stay at the Sword Maiden's Estate. But now, he was looking at it closer than ever. " _This boy... The life he lives, I hope he can make the best of it._ " He thought.

The application of the lotion was over quickly. Goblin Slayer finished treating the portions he could access, and the Dwarf imitated him. Now it was his turn to show his rear, no big deal. But before he felt the cold touch on his back, a thought came to him that festered and ran cold down his spine. He didn't know if he had time to say it, and he could feel the hand getting closer and closer. He felt it scratching one of the hair of his back.

"You should go rough." he dared say.

"Hmm?"

"I'm very ticklish" confessed our Shamanic warrior. "So go at it frankly. Full handed, with a bit of force. Got it?"

"Understood."

Now the process started. Beard-Cutter was methodic, passing through each area twice starting from the top. It felt a bit like massage, though he probably didn't mean it that way. His strong push angainst the skin was great, and the oil had a delicious scent. It wasn't all too bad, he could allow himself to smile.

"So you like it rough huh?" whispered a voice in his ear.

"Whoa!" yelped the courageous male.

The High elf, fully dressed, had managed to sneak behind him, and Beard-Cutter didn't have the mind to warn him. Urg... And now she was proud of giving an old Dwarf a heart-attack.

"Hohoho! Young boys are so predictable and vulgar. You have much to learn yet." she said, imperious.

Blasted Elf... She might have lived for a long while, but she definitely lacked certain qualities. Other than that the Dwarf had come to respect and appreaciate this sprung and reliable girl. In fact, he appreciated every member of the group more each second he spent with them. Beard-Cutter's practical mind, the Lizardman's open-mindedness. Staying around had been the greatest choice he made in the last fifteen years. Wait... how did the girl finish so fast?

"How about your back?" asked Goblin Slayer neutrally.

"Fear not, I took care of it." explained the Priest who looked amused.

Fair enough. The ordeal finally over, it was time to prepare for the assault. First, they used the Waspstool's fumes to knock out the insects within their homes. Second, they cut the inhabited parts into throwable balls. Third, they attached small clothy ropes to the hives, and voila. A few dozen stunned wasps bombs, ready to be thrown into a goblin nest. But they had to hurry before the daze passed. All would depend on the strategy devised here and now.

"Listen, and listen well..." began the strategist...

As they walked back to their goal, the plan had coalesced. Apparently, the Dwarf Shaman played an important role in the strategy. It was fine by him.

-~o~-

They were back at the edge of the forest, near the dried area that surrounded the giant tree. Seeing where the Sun was placed, it wouldn't be long before the zenith. There was a movement in the threeline. Then a figure fell from the heavens. The High-Elf Archer had finished her observation. She approached her friends:

"It's as you said, they're rallying to the gates even though it's daytime. Worse, their equipment is even better than I imagined."

"Elven armors?" supposed the rogue.

"Yes..." she confirmed. "I don't understand... from the last report, there was nothing left of worth in the tower, and the upper levels were far too damaged to approach."

Goblin Slayer shook his head: "We shall see. But even these won't save them." To the dwarf, he gave a signal.

Placed in the shadow of the trees, safe from prying eyes, the Dwarf could focus on his task. Like a peasant sowing a field with grain, the Dwarf Shaman scattered little rock pebbles on the barren soil of the cliff face. Clapping his hands, he began a joyful chant:

"Oh little Gnomes, join the fray~! Become one with the dust and make it fly away~!"

The spirits of the earth obeyed his command. An unknown force bound the grains of rocks and sand together, and pushed themselves back, pulled themselves forth, creating a strangely shape syphon that arose from the ground. The shaman had successfully raised a patch of dust that kept increasing in size and density. He started waving around to maintain its form in the air.

It became so visible that the distant goblins had started to notice the anomaly. It should be known that Goblins have the uncanny ability of sniffing dangers from the slighest details. Do not be mistaken, they are not too bright, quick to temper and can be ambushed easily. But a simple smell, a little light, or an unnatural occurence are usually enough for a nest to go on high alert in a heart-beat. And a sudden smoke blinding the goblins from seeing the forest? That was not a good sign. As a result, the guards atop the wall made a called to arms. A large number of little monsters rushed to the wooden entrance and readied their bows. The walls were now fully occupied. All according to the attacker's plan.

The dancing shaman changed his style. His movements became wider and more aggressive, the dust reacted to it like a beast answering the call of blood. Now the sandstorm was approaching the enemy front, growing in size as more of the soil coalesced with it. Within seconds, it engulfed the wood and stone and the goblins in its windy embrace. Now, blindness had overtaken the defenders. At this time, two of those defenders decided to jump down from the barricade. They came into sight on the side of the forest. Whether they intentionally made that choice or were misguided by the lack of visibility, it made no difference in the end. Two elven arrows stole their lives before they planned for anything else. The High-Elf Archer had no peers in bowmanship.

Hearing their comrades had been killed, the remaining goblins made sure to jump into the fortress courtyard to escape the dust and ready for an assault. But of course, the fog followed them immediately. All was unfolding as planned. The Man and the Lizard Priest came out of the underwood with their enclosed wasp nests. Using their momentum, they launched four of them directly inside the fortress, and retreated to gather the second volley. Four more times they repeated this action. But the second sufficed for terror to engulf the nest.

"Zazabek! Gahrahaaa!" screamed a random goblin.

Panicked, they ran around, trying to find an exit. Unbeknownst to them because of the dust, one of the way out was death. Some of the holes in the wall had crumbled because of the roots, and lead right towards the cliff. Mistaking the opening for the tower's entrance, some unlucky ones took a step into the abyss. The screams the goblins made as they tumbled down the sheer edge mirrored the screams made above. The wasps' stings were too painful to bear in silence. As such, no goblin noticed the mistake before it was too late. Around nine little monster fell over. Their shiny armors of flinch and gold twinkled as they hit the rocks and dried saplings. From a distance, they would seem like falling stars that blossomed into red roses when they reached the ground. Poetic. For the others, death was less merciful.

It took a while, but the screams began to diminish. The dwarf ended his incantation, exhausted. It took a lot of concentration to guide spirits this precisely, but the result was worth it. The second phase could start. All four warriors headed for the bastion. The Archer managed to climb on her own due to her agility, while the others employed teamwork. The Lizard Priest's strength served as a launch pad for both the Human and the Dwarf. They succefully infiltrated the devasted ruins.

From the looks of things, the wasps had made quite the killing. Two dozen fallen goblins, some still agonizing from the poisonous wasps. Those wasps didn't dare approach the adventurers because their scent acted as repellent, much to the Dwarf's relief. BUt still, their effectiveness was beyond question now. Disorientation and pain had prevented most of the unprepared goblins from fleeing or finding decent solutions. There were no goblin mages or shamans nearby, as Goblin Slayer had deduced some time ago, so nothing could save them. Admirative, the Dwarf Shaman walked down the rampart.

It was a mistake. A rabid goblin had hidden itself beneath a thick cloth to wait for safety. When it saw the dwarf a few feet away, its bloodlust trumped the survival instinct. A pike to the side approached our careless friend who couldn't turn in time. Thankfully, a wooden spear had struck the goblin's torso before it was too late. The elven armor kept the ugly wearer safe, but it was still unbalanced because of the projectile's force. The Shaman didn't waste time and chopped the aggressor's face with his short axe. It was enough. The wasp swarmed the unprotected corpse whose smell had ben noticed at last.

"That's one... Don't let your guard down." said the Human.

"Right, thanks."

Then, the two of them heard an arrow flying from the rampart towards another cloth on the ground. A red liquid and a wooden bow drifted away from it.

"And two. Don't forget about me." announced the girly Archer.

They didn't forget about the Priest either, for they opened the gate forthwith. Now reunited, they could check the carnage properly. The Goblin Slayer began counting down the victims of their trickery, he soon realised he would have to check the corpses down the ravine later. The available cadavers were interesting in their own rights though. The goblins were very well equipped as the Elf had said, well fed. More surprising, there were even some hobgoblins. Dangerous monsters in their own rights,, though no match against countless wasp stings. Once the group returned home and informed the guild, they would make a fine profit from items alone.

But the Dwarf could see that Goblin Slayer was perplexed, after all, nothing about the situation made sense. They were very far from any village, yet those goblins were healthy and had equipement far too decent for their level... But the present should be their focus right now, clearing the place carefuly took precedence. With the four of them, and the army of wasp present and hungry for more, the Dwarf knew they were entering the final act.

"Time to bring the house down." he announced, stretching his aged bones.

"Don't you dare destroy this historic place." opposed the Archer.

"... Figure of of speech lass, you're too old to understand."

Startled, the elf prepared a reply, but nothing came to mind other than rolling her eyes and scoffing. One point to the real elder. Whatever awaited them in this fortress-tree, apart from the goblins, the Dwarf now considered this a good day.


	4. The Lizardman's Grin

The smell of insect blood and opened bowels filled the air over the dried cliff. Within thick walls of roots, a one sided battle between goblins and killer wasps had ened with the former's retreat into a giant tower-tree. That great plant was endowed with few appenddages despite its unequaled size, but was nevertheless majestic. In front of it were two brave adventurers, patiently observing its details. The first was a Dwarf, a race known for their strong arm and deep connection to the stones. The second was a member of the gracious High-Elves, an ancient race whose refined tastes and good manners go back many millennia.

"Are you done yet?" yelled the High-Elf Archer to her other comrades.

"I believe so." assured a lizard-scaled warrior.

Always serious and courteous, this Priest of the northern marshes had supported the group through the morning's events. His latest assistance was to aid Goblin Slayer's curiosity. That Human, diligent as ever, had insisted they examined the goblin corpses more throughouly. Something didn't sit right, and the Lizardman had concurred.

Goblins and hobgoblins alike had died, either from poisoned stingers or from a merciful blade to their throat. Beneath the sparkling armors, their bodies were riddled with swellings. However, a good portion of the garrison had found the time to take refuge inside the tower and bar the gates. According to the duo's count, around sixteen of the monsters had been killed by the insects alone, while six had fallen to their death in the panic. At least two among the dead were evolved hobgoblins.

"Woah. More effective than expected." admitted the girl.

"It was a deadly species." explained the armored rogue. "Apparently, some wasps can kill you with a single sting if you're unlucky." That detail made the Dwarf shiver for a moment, if the essential oil had been inneffective, the three non-scaly warriors would be in agony right about now.

The Lizardman brushed the soil's dust off his tribal clothes: "The swarm's dangerosity aside, we think the issue lies with the goblins themselves." The silence of his comrades allowed them to elaborate. Goblin Slayer removed the armor of a nearby corpse so all could see the color of the skin. It was brighter than usual, pale even. Moreover, the body didn't present as many pimples or swellings like the ones Goblin slayer usually dealt with. Our connoisseur continued:

"They are all well-fed, clean, and not of this region. This isn't a group formed by wanderers or any normal pack. They have hobgoblins as footsoldiers, but there is no sign of a leader. No Champions or Lords at least. Not only did they react poorly to the attack, I also didn't see any totem."

"Any idea what that means?" asked the Dwarf Shaman?

"I can't say." admitted the expert. "We'll find answers inside, but they must have put up traps while we talked."

Sniffing the air, the demi-human Priest joined his hands together. "May I to open the way?" he proposed.

It was agreed. The small-sized Elf griped her bow with confidence and stepped away from the tree's entrance. The two remaining warriors placed themselves on each side of the door. The Lizardman nodded to signal his intent, then increased his distance for a sprint. A powerful shoulder strike damaged the aging hinges, a second blew the door open with a great sound. But after this came silence. Noone was waiting for them behind the gate. No screaming fiend or hidden assassins, for now. The only real danger was to become enchanted by the beauty of the place, like the High-Elf eased the tension of her bow:

"Incredible." she allowed herself to say.

Around them was the pure fusion of a budding forest and advanced architecture. It was more like the entrance to a King's castle than a hidden fortress. Noone would believe this was the inside of a tree if they didn't see the uneven walls of old wood and the mark of nature. Gilded pillars and smoothened furnitures were the norm. Moss and vine thrived in the contained environnement where the light was abundant. There was indeed light inside this great tree because, unexpectedly, the roof was almost non-existant. The remnants of staircases and decayed platforms aside, one could see all the way to the sky without interruption. How beautiful it would have been in its prime. But it felt unnatural how this tall tree could have grown so high up with a gaping hole in its center.

Wary of an ambush, the four comrades advanced weapon in hands. But for now, there was no sign of the disgusting goblins. There didn't seem to be an acccess to the upper levels, despite their expectations. And the goblins didn't leave as many trinkets as they did outside. Finally, the solemn silence was broken by the Dwarf.

"I don't like this. I don't like anything about this. Where did they go? And how is this old tree even standing?"

"Elven engineering. What else?" replied the ancient Elf.

"Dumb luck?" joked her friend. "Seriously though, where are the greenies?

As Goblin Slayer began searching the grounds for clues, the Priest took the time to address the Archer: "Is there a secret passage somewhere?"

The Elf sighed. Not happy to share the secrets of this place it would seem. She searched her purse and presented a precious map made of old wood. On it was a drawn representation of the hall in a better day, with the statues and structures intact. The Dwarf and the Lizardman went to take a closer look. The colors seemed to indicate a way towards the back, and a bubble hinted towards a lower level. Though that's not all they noticed.

"The ink on it is fading. How old is that thing?" wondered the aged Dwarf.

The Elf dismissed the question. "Don't worry about it. So, basically, some roots were made to dig into the ground and serve as hallways. There should be an access to one of them on the floor around here. Oh, but only a High-Elf posessing secret object can open them." once again she put her hand to her little bag. "Look."

The wooden artifact she showed was shaped like the bottom half of a broken arrow with an intricate nock serving as the key. There was a tint of gold, but it was obviously a very old artefact, as old as this place no doubt. The girl seemed happy to have a bit of _real_ adventuring done today. Goblin Slayer had finished foraging:

"Something like this?" he said as he presented a similar object in his hand.

"E-Eh? Where d-d-did you find this?" stuttered the girl.

"On the ground, right here." he pointed.

At the back of the great hall were two great pedestals. One had been stripped of its statue of a golden Elven archer and the four companions chose to get closer. A passage was clearly present on top of it. One of the wings of this secret passage was partly open, with a lock on it perfectly adapted to the arrow-key.

The Dwarf was pensive. "You sure only an Elf can open those?"

She crossed her arms in puzzlement. "Normally. I mean it's supposed to activate when one of us touches it while turning the key."

The Dwarf closed his eyes and breathed out softly: "So... Either an Elf came here and forgot to close behind him, or the little ones made a new friend..."

She realised his meaning immediately, and anger swallowed her green eyes: "If they kidnapped another Elf, I swear I'll tear them a new one."

The poor girl was not alone with this thought. Though some had other priorities.

"We should hurry before they reach an exit and call for back-up." simply stated the rogue.

And so they entered the shadowy passage. The High-Elf took the lead to watch for traps and ambushers. Next was Goblin Slayer, able to relay orders without having to raise his voice. In the third position was the Lizard Priest. The Dwarf closed the march. The absence of light was dismaying, but they advanced nonetheless. And as walked through the hollowed wood, they did their best to feel their surroundings through touch. Internally they could feel how the path had curved, roughly following the cliff's edge. At least that's what the Elf of the woods and the Dwarf of the stones announced.

The Lizardman was still not used to wandering interiors. He did his best to learn from this experience by observing the others closely. While doing so, the oily scent his companions had bathed in pleased his nostrils. It reminded him of the hot summer in his marsh, of some of the hunts he participated in as a youngling. His nostalgia distracted him from a mossy part of flooring. He tripped on it perfeclty and began falling to the left side. Instinctively, he pressed his hand on the wall, barely maintaining his standing. All of a sudden he felt no resistance from his support. The complete loss of balance surprised him: "AH!"

The wooden wall had fully crumbled from his weight, leading him right outside, over the void. A strong wind was now sucking him outward and he barely had time to grab the remaining wall. But even this vestigial part was breaking down from his strong grip, it would not hold him long. "Help!" he shouted. Thankfully, his two nearest companions grabbed his arm and pulled him back in time.

"You're fine." assured the Human.

The new opening of the giant tree overlooked the sheer cliff it rested upon. The party had descended a good way, but the distance to the ground was still incredible. At this height, the scattered goblin corpses below looked like crushed beetles. The Lizardman had been lucky not to fall. Looking at the large new hole in the wall, his voice trembled in disbelief:

"I barely pushed it... How in the world..."

"Look closer." said the keen-eyed Elf. "Termite holes, very old holes."

An endless labyrinth spread. The Lizard Priest got back on his feet quickly. But understanding how how hollow and brittle this building actually was made a cold sweat run down his scaley cheeks.

"How can this tree remain standing at all?" he shuddered.

The Dwarf scratched his bearded cheek "No idea. I think we should... Uhm?"

An eary noise stirred inside the old wood and the four of them turned towards it. A strange blue fluid, akin to sap, began pouring out of the labyrinthine path, towards the damaged wall. The group silently observed this magical phenomenom. Slowly, every damage done to the wall began resorbing, and before long, the hole would be filled in by hardened sap. Darkness returned. But they had time to notice how other locations in the passage had been similarily restored in the past.

"I've never seen anything like this." commented the Elf.

"I guess we can't destroy the place after all. How bothersome." commented Goblin-Slayer.

"Might this be why the goblins are here? For whatever magic is keeping this tree alive?" suggested the Priest, still shaken.

"If they are, then this is not just an incursion. This is a recovery operation for someone who knows how to use it."

"The Demons? Again?" proposed the Dwarf.

They all remembered the Ogre that ruled over a goblin nest, not long ago. A peerless being, standing the Demon King's generals. Could a Demon of similar standing in charge of this operation? While the Human wasn't knowledgeable about the current state of the war, for his companions the idea was both plausible and horrifying. Imagining Demons going so far as to hire goblins to search for an elven artifact was nightmare fuel. Speed was the word of the day.

"Speculations won't help us. Keep your guard up." advised our mortal hero.

On that they all agreed and resumed their advance with renewed had walked enough for the curveous path to achieve a complete circle back against the edge. The High-Elf suddenly stopped, raised her hand, and pushed herself gently against the wall to hide. The rest of the group leaved her the room to operate She nocked an arrow on her bow. Something was spying on their position from downstairs. A goblin. Thankfully, it hadn't noticed them despite its ability to see in the dark. Goblin Slayer whispered orders to the vanguard's pointy-ears. Without hesitation, the Archer loosed her projectile right into the fiend's throat.

One more dead goblin to add to the list. One who didn't even have time to warn its friends. The group advanced slowly while the goblin silently grasped its empty jugular. When Goblin Slayer got close enough, he stabbed the body again and updated his mental record. "Seventeen." A few steps later, They arrived before a dimly lit room. An unfurnished yet occupied room. The party remained in the passage. The Archer assured the group that there wasn't any traps, they could observe without fear.

One hobgoblin, nine goblins. The former, with long teeth that reached his wide nostrils, had a large wooden club in his hand. It was armored with raw iron on all of his body except for the head. Meanwhile some of the goblins had no weapons at all, probably leaving them to flee the carnage. Reasonnable odds. Some goblins, wounded by the wasps, were scratching their arms in the corners of the room. Not even bothering to check if their friend was on watch, and keeping away from the door at the back.

"Sloppy. How can they be so careless?" whispered Goblin Slayer.

As if to answer this remark, the hobgoblin angrily headed towards his lessers.

"BEH!" it shouted making the lower minions squeal. Before the harsh words of a better, stronger specimen, there was nothing they could do but listen in fear.

"Rirak! Zazabek mutas ek garaha vem tos? Arachna ogama tseta vos! Satkil lag ad nobos!" accused the large monster. His weak brothers didn't dare respond.

They were distracted, now was the time to strike. All agreed and prepared in consequence. Despite his usual fonctions, Lizard Priest enjoyed those moments of preparation before a kill. He watched Dwarf retrieving his hand-axe and getting a serious look on his face. He admired how Goblin Slayer could choose one of the weapons he took from dead goblins without hesitation. Lastly, the High Elf chose her best arrow, nocked it, aimed it, and held. As for himself, he blessed small bones from his purse to summon a larger blade, composed of the bones of ancestral dragons. Sharp and simple, like his spirit.

"Now." casually said the Human, and the hobgoblin's head now had an unhealthy hole in it.

Three adventurers rushed forward and engaged their aggreed target. But it became evident than the goblins' armors were stronger than anticipated, and they knew how to make the most of them. Some jumped on their prey despite the danger to allow their comrades to get closer. Before long, the melee had become less than ideal, though the danger wasn't great yet. The Lizardman finally got rid of his quarry, and was eager to aid one of his comrades.

"Behind you!" screamed the High-Elf, forced into melee combat.

A second hobgoblin, fully armored this time, had appeared from behind the door at the back. swung the empty air with a short thick axeblade to intimidate the reptile warrior. This didn't frighten our Priest however who gripped his dragonic blade and came to meet him. The new hobgoblin proved its mettle by sparing with our hero for a few seconds, but then the Lizardman grew weaker all of a sudden. The hobgoblin pushed this advantage and struck the bone blade itself. The weapon flew off and stuck itself in a nearby wall. Not discouraged, the wise demi-human threw a chop on the fingers holding the axe. It succeeded in disarming the opponent. Despite this loss, the monster hurried closer to strangle his unnarmed prey. The Priest managed to catch those extended arms, seemingly delaying the inevitable. Then, to the monster's surprise, the Lizardman changed his posture.

"Imprudent!" he grinned, showing his bright reptilian fangs.

In a show of strength, the Lizard Priest had no equal. The tables had turned. Now, he was the one pushing the hobgoblin, and the hobgoblin was reeling. Bamboozled, the latter sweated in fear. Out of options as the sharp fingernails penetrated its hand, it screamed and launched a desperate headbutt. But this simple move was easily foreseen. The Priest released his left hand and let the hard skull strike the empty air. Unbalanced by its own momentum, the hobgoblin stumbled two steps forward. Since the Priest still held the right hand well in his grasp he was able to pull the large monster to the ground with a graceful technique. With the monster subdued below his knee, there was one thing left to do, going for the kill. A second bone dagger found the right space between the gaps, and between the ribs. Hot goblin blood was sprayed on our warrior's elongated face. The blade traced along the bone to ensure the kill. The death shriek lasted mere seconds, and the room fell quiet.

The Priest glanced at his surroundings. All hostiles had been neutralised. Good. The party was unscatthed and could start to check the area. He wiped his bloodied muzzle.

"Is everyone alright?"

Everyone was. Though this might change soon. Goblin replaced his used weapons, the Shaman cleaned the fat and blood off his weapon, and the Elf retrieved some arrows from a bow-less goblins. They were all becoming used to this after so much time spent with the goblin-slaying Human. His was thankless job, but one that must be done. Lizard Priest respected that. He gazed forward.

Soon, one detail caught the Lizardman full attention. Behind the door the second hobgoblin guarded, he could now see threads. As thick as climbing ropes, yet smooth like ivory. His reptilian eye opened widely, his legs instinctly recoiled from the shock. He fell to the ground, worrying his comrades.

"Ancestors save us." he gasped.

The High-Elf was the second to notice what he had seen. She was similarily shaken.

"So that's how... T-this is bad." whispered the Archer who started quivering.

The Dwarf and the Human were both clueless. There was no time for non-sense.

"Get a hold of yourvelves! What is it?" asked Goblin Slayer, concerned.

Struggling to maintain his breath, the tribal Priest explained:

"The goblin-leader is an Arachne. She has..."

The Lizard Priest heard a whistle behind him. Before he could turn back, he felt a sharp pain. In front of him his companions looked panicked, raising their weapons again. It took him a moment to notice the black chitinous pike that had pierced his left shoulder.


	5. The Slayer's Sigh

_Author's note : Sorry for the long, very long wait... I do hope this final part satisfies you. Be sure to give a review and share your ideas if you think it can be improved (which is probably most likely definitely the case). Anywho, enjoy._

* * *

The light had faded within the cold innards of the giant undying tree. Far into the hidden passage, below a collapsed statue, a gut-wrenching scream echoed. A sharpened shaft, black as ebony, had pierced the Lizard Priest's upper body through and through. Drops of the warrior's blood began mixing with the red puddles around the goblin corpses which were felled moments before.

While his three friends were still finding their bearings, multiple objects went flying from behind his back. THIs companions raised their arms out of reflex, only to find that they weren't aimed at them. The projectiles were daggers, but their targets were each of the torches the goblin had lit. They had been thrown with extreme precision. One by one the few lights that had remained on the walls went extinct. The room was now only lit by the hanging candle holder in the center of the chamber as well as the rapidly fading remains of the fallen beacons.

Despite the newfound blackness, the three survivors redrew their weapons in a hurry to repel whatever had injured their friend. The mysterious assassin reacted to their advance with a cunning move: they placed the first victim's body in the way. An effective deterrent that stopped the three in their tracks.

"Damnit! I can't get a shot?" cursed the High-Elf. She had notched an arrow but couldn't see the assaillant through the darkness. She had nothing to aim at but her slightly enlightened comrade. If its captor wouldn't step into the light then whatever being they were might as well be invisible.

But the Lizardman had not perished yet. Struggling and gritting his bloodied teeth, he grabbed the dark pike sticking out of his torso. He would not be used as a hostage.

"Nrgh!" He groaned, staring at the intrusion upon his flesh as if trying to melt it with his mind. When this attempt failed, he started to wag his free appendage with strength, hoping to whack his aggressor aside. The scaled tail swiped through the air furiously, making no contact. It was then that the impaler raised the spike up, lifting the Lizardman like a wet towel on the edge of a stick. The warrior's weight pulled him deeper on this black spear, making it tear his insides and forcing him to shriek an extreme song of pain.

His convulsions intensified yet still he couldn't free himself. It was then that the "spear" was swung to the right, throwing the pierced adventurer aside with force. The wounded Priest landed hard on the charging Dwarf, stopping him with his weight. Now that the spear had slid off, the wound began to pour down the reptile's arm and over the Dwarf's face, to his embarrassment.

"Bleh… Ow... Dangit all..." wheezed the Shaman with a mixture of inconvenience and worry. It would take him precious time to push his friend aside. The spike's owner used this delay to escape the party's sight, as they retracted their bodily weapon into the shadows. Strangely, there was no new attack from the monster's part.

Although the company was now deprived of two members, they needed to retaliate. The Dwarf breathed slowly, letting his eyes get used to the surroundings. The Elf was nervously watching in every direction, strongly grasping her elven bow to feel better. Goblin Slayer calmly listened to his senses. There was a crashing noise behind them. The High-Elf aimed towards the distraction. It was a just a chair, thrown over their but not the Human. He sensed the distraction and focused on a different sound. There was a clicketing on the floor around them, as if someone was walking on canes. That felt more like his target.

"There!" He said as he threw one of the knives on his belt right where the noise was headed. The sound on impact indicated it had penetrated something that wasn't wood or stone.

"Ah~... No bad." moaned a woman's voice, probably the monster's. Without hesitation the slender Archer chose to accompany his effort. In the blink of an eye, two of the High-Elf's arrows were launched towards the new target, but twice they were deflected mid-flight. The same black spike that had injured their friend now acted defensively and gracefully. And there were more than one. They had moved around like a martial artist's arms and legs, pushing aside the blows of a novice.

"This must be a joke!" the Elf spat out behind gritted teeth. She wasn't used to missing her target. Furthermore, the arrows she drew had enough force to pierce iron. A cold sweat ran down her spine, similarly to the time she and her party had faced the Ogre not long ago. The fear she felt now was different however.

" _What kind of monster could toy with them like this!? What is she?_ " she thought for half a breath. Trembling yet determined, she prepared more of shots. Her fingers told her that there were only five left in her quiver. She cursed her negligence, she should have taken more from the goblins outside. Nonetheless a second arrow was corked, pulled and loosed. Again it was repelled. Four shots left. At least she Elf was effectively distracting her target.

The Dwarf had managed to get back on his feet. He griped his small axe, ready to follow the Human's lead. They marched into the shadows to circle around the entity. After matching their breaths, they lunged from both sides just before another arrow was loosed. The foe would have to guard multiple front to escape unharmed. The three attacks converged. Both handaxe and shortsword connected with something hard, and the arrow shot failed once more. to the surprise of all, including Goblin Slayer.

"Hmm? Unnatural reflexes. I wonder..." pondered the young man. What had stopped the three of them was the same weapon type that had maimed their friend, thick black poles. However, now that they had come closer, they quickly understood that these were no weapons, but legs.

"Whah?" exhaled the Dwarf. "It IS an Arachne!". This confirmed of the Lizardman's earlier assertion. The chitinous limbs pushed the weapons aside and sprung forth to strike them with their sharp edge. Goblin-Slayer reactively raised his short shield to absorb the impact. The block was successful. Goblin-Slayer was knocked back pretty far, but he felt that there was no damage dealt. Meanwhile the Dwarf small frame allowed him to duck under the blow. But a whistle at his feet forced him to jump back towards the Archer and Priest, just in time to avoid having his ankles broken. The two warriors were now back in the center of the room.

"What is going on here? Is she toying with us or is she being stupid?" exclaimed Dwarf Shaman. He had a point. The black-legged freak had not used lethal force against them, merely using the blunt parts of her shanks. She was silent enough to sneak behind the Lizardman under the dim light but hadn't pierced his neck. Those weren't the actions of a proper assassin. That did not at all mean the situation wasn't desperate. A sensual clicking noise erupted from nowhere:

"Tch tch tch... How dull, how dull, my dear visitors~. Can I not find some entertainment before I... partake?" explained their huntress. The entity emitted a high-pitched cackle that bounced from wall to wall. She truly wasn't attacking anymore, playing with them the way a young predator circles around its favorite toys before going for the bite. This respite allowed the group to band together around their wounded friend.

"Are you alright!? Do you have enough spells?" asked the Dwarf Shaman without averting his eyes from the danger. The Priest was in deep pain, but his eyes were alive and his body was not agonising yet. He got back on his knees, pressing on the wound with his left arm.

"Ngg... Only pierced the flesh... But the wound is deep I fear. It may take some time to restore mineself." He answered between heavy breaths. The feminine voice they couldn't pinpoint scoffed:

"See? The fun is just beginning yes~?" The voice sent shivers down their spine. It sounded like it belonged to a great beauty, but it also felt as cold and pitiless as a crypt. While they were busy looking for her, their only exit had been blocked by fresh spider threads. The way forward was also littered with giant sticky webs, so all they could do was take a defensive position in the center of the room, under the dim light from an elven candellar. The fact that their adversary wasn't seriously trying to kill them was welcome, but the situation was still desperate. Not to mention standing around doing nothing wasn't productive enough for some people.

"Quickly, what are we dealing with here? You two called it an Arach?" Asked Goblin Slayer directly. Since the Lizardman was too pained to respond, it was the High-Elf who responded as best she could:

"It's Arachne... They are an old evil, ancient Elves cursed by the gods for their vanity. It is said the Demon Lord himself cut off their lower body and replaced it with a giant spider's but others believe..."

"A giant spider huh?" the human interrupted. "Never faced those before. Any idea on how to kill it?" It was clear that he preferred actual characteristics to ancient lore. The High Elf kept glancing left and right for where the spider-monster could strike from, she gave a frustrated response:

"I don't know! It's a spider, so fire I guess. But the bad news is Arachnes are masters of the dark arts. Death Magic, Poison Magic, that kind of thing... I guess Holy Magic might help but we don't have that...". Their dwarven companion was quite distraught at the prospect:

"Where's a Priestess when you need one right?" sighed the Dwarf as he cracked his neck. "And to make things worse, my illusions probably won't work against her…". He turned towards his comrades, grave of face with the sweat forming a trail on his temple. "Friends, unless she keeps playing around, I don't think we're gonna make it this time." Goblin Slayer however, was more perplexed than desperate.

"You say they use the Dark Arts, right?" he started.

"That is their way." confirmed the Lizardman. "What is it Milord? Do you have an…". The Arachne's voice interrupted their thoughts:

"How bold dear visitors. Talking while death paces around you? ." the voice seemed to distance itself. "I don't know how you reached me so easily. But I have had enough." Goblin Slayer was the only one who immediately understood her intent.

"Not good..." Without losing a second, he detached one of his pouches with his left hand, and searched another with his right. Before the rest of his party could ascertain what that was about, he handed the first pouch to the Dwarf. He grabbed it without thinking. With precious moments left, Goblin Slayer whispered urgently:

"Hold it and wait!" While he trusted the Human with his life, the Dwarf really didn't like what he had to do. The sound told him what he was holding in his hand.

"W-why me? I should have said it earlier but...!" managed to gasp the Dwarf before a huge tremor was felt. The entire room caved in from its edges, too fast for any of them to react.

"The floor!?" yelled the Archer, knowing full well that they were too far from the exit for it to matter.

"Hold on!" advised the Priest. Another worthless advice made out of habit. Thus the floor mercilessly swallowed the four of them to the level right below, in a ruckus of screams, stones and hollow wood.

When they came to, the smell of cobwebs filled their nostrils. There was enough light for them to see the thick and sticky wires that had cushioned and imprisoned them. The spider threads were as thick as arrows and impressively sturdy. The adventurer group as well as a good portion of the collapsed floor had been caught in mid air by those. It was quite an aesthetically pleasing and intricate web, not merely an assortment of single strands from point A to Bs or the pretty circles of a normal web. Every thread seemed connected as one perfect art-piece made up of stars and pillars.

The four warriors were now stuck irreversibly: The Dwarf was facing down and curled forward as if constipated. It was not very comfortable, but it protected the precious item Goblin Slayer had given him. The Lizardman was seemingly standing up like a puppet stuck in a happy dance with his arms raised, very uncomfortable. His wound was beginning to bleed , if not for her frightened face, the High-Elf would look like she was relaxing in a hammock that had rolled upside down. Finally, Goblin Slayer mirrored a floating plank placed diagonally, both his arms were extended behind his back. All the adventurers could do was struggle in vain, and observe their new surroundings. It was possible thanks to the strange glow coming from the back of this web-filled floor.

There, a very shiny green jewel the size of a head was fixed against a carved part of the giant tree, tangled by the wood like a basket. Wooden pillars with elvish carvings entrapped the central piece. Never had the party witnessed something like it. Somehow, the non-carved edge of these pillars was encased in the shiny sap that had repaired the wall a little while ago. The sap reflected the soylent light emitted by the crystal. This display provided most of the lighting of the room, conveniently enough. It was beautiful; a perfectly ovale emerald shining magically against the floating shards of bark that surrounded it. Its aura was such that the four prisoners could have forgotten about their new condition if not for what was guarding it.

Three little goblin lancers in ragged robes stood next to this strange gem. Their ugliness further outshined by the green radiance on their putrid faces. Not that unusual for their kind. Those little monsters seemed pretty shaken by the recent events, quietly chatting in their strange tongue. A closer inspection revealed how one of their friends had even been buried under the rocks a few steps away from them. A poor show of coordination between the Arachne and her minions. The rock had completely replaced the fallen monster's head, making his death obvious.

"Huh… Twenty-six I suppose." commented Goblin-Slayer who wasn't one to forget his kill-counts. Upon hearing this fearless voice, the goblins cowered closer together. Another odd thing to see. It was now clear that no Shamans or Leader remained to lead them. The hobgoblins the group had killed on their way here must have been the true alphas. Despite the Arachne's presence as ultimate commander, the mismatch had affected the morale of these ugly troops. At the moment, Goblin Slayer and his party were sadly unable to put an end to their trouble - unable to slay them all, which was a pity. In any case, he and his friends had other things to worry about now.

The Arachne began to descend from a side of the wall at the far back. Her black limbs stuck and unstuck slowly to the aged stony structure. She reached the ground in a theatrical manner, bowing like a ballerina with a large smile on her face. Like the Archer had described, the lady had the pointed ears and the slender figure of an Elf, although her skin was of a darker shade and her breasts were quite more generous. Some pieces of purple tissue masked part of her face like fancy bandages. She wore dark pieces of clothing that didn't cover much of her features. This aspect of her reminded the group of Witch for a moment. Her clothes certainly aimed to emphasize her body parts with their lack of material. Finally, a sparkling pendant with a square jet jewel rested in the center of her bust.

The heroes felt an unease at this other gem's sight, a chill on their back they couldn't place. If one weren't focused on these beauteous aspects, the Arachne's cursed nature was made obvious by the giant spider thorax that supported her torso. Behind it was a even larger and darker abdomen, covered in spikes sharper than razor blades. She possessed proper humanoid arms on her torso, raising her total amount of limbs to ten. Walking high on eight pointy legs, the hybrid-monster was one head taller than the Lizardman, and as lengthy as a small chariot. No matter how beautiful her upper body might be, the arachnid part was certainly just as eye-catching. Gently, eight dark spider legs the size of greatswords finished their descent from the wall as they pierced the root-filled stones like knives on a steak. When at last the monstrous woman reached the floor, she embraced her own body in triumph.

"Ah~..." She heaved sensuously. "I was afraid you'd hurt yourself landing before I could have my fun. But here you are, safe and ripe for the picking. Excellent~! I bid you welcome, dear explorers, to my humble parlour. Forgive the sorry state, I wasn't expecting visitors. Nufufu~... Do get yourself comfortable for your short visit. Or rather... do not~."

The monster was in a good mood, same as when she had ambushed the group moments ago. Her talkative attitude betrayed a yearning for a public. She must have sought an audience to torture for some time. Victory was written on her face in large characters and she had no shame in showing it. After all, with her quarries captured, she was free to do what she wanted. Delicately she joined the crisping crystal, where the trio of goblins awaited. They looked to their mistress, cowering and uncertain. The arachnid monster didn't mind their presence, like gnats standing far below her sharp legs. With a finger pointing down, she ordered them to stay put for the moment. They obeyed but their perplexion was still visible. The extravagant host extended her young elven arms and front legs towards pieces of strands. She pulled them with strength and the web began shifting in response.

As if some invisible ice was melting, every object in the room that were linked to a spider thread began to shift towards the middle of the room. Slowly, a circle formed with the four adventurers on one side, and the spider and her goblins to the other. Panicked, some of the prisoners intensified their struggle. But the threads were as hard as steel and stickier than tar. The Lizardman's robe was further entangled beyond reason. But despite the change of circumstances, it seems he was unconcerned. On the contrary, Lizard Priest focused on incantanting a healing spell on himself. He seemed to have overcome the fear he had displayed when he first saw the spider threads, he had not lost hope yet. He would professionnel of him. The agitation amused the host:

"Hehe. Go ahead, reptile. Heal so I can hurt you more later." The Priest did his best to ignore her threat. Now that the conflict had seemingly paused, the Dwarf chose to keep the conversation going.

"Alright Lady, you're very scary now get to the point if you're not gonna kill us." A swift strike scraped at the Dwarf's cheek who yelped from pain. The spider's leg had almost mangled his cheek, but the wound was to silence and not harm. She licked the blood on the tip of her leg, she made it seem like fine wine when she caressed her cheek in glee.

"Ahn~... You have a point stone-lover. I won't kill you just yet, especially if I can bleed you more later. Let us start again then, shall we? I was so surprised to see adventurers enter this tower with such a timing. You managed to carve your way through my little troop so easily. Yoo easily perhaps. Of course, I can't be upset over a few dead goblins." she sighed, rubbing her clawed hand over one of the goblin's face. The litle fiend squealed from the pain but didn't try to stop her while she added to her complaint:

"They are not only ugly, but weak too. I give them freedom of movement and they didn't even last a morning against you? Bah!" she scoffed with a slap to the green-faced monster. It scurried back to its brothers who giggled cruelly. The show displeased their mistress further:

"Useless little mongrels… At any rate, you cannot imagine how grateful I am to have visitors. I appreciate civilised company, however unwelcome. Uhm?" When she turned towards the High-Elf Archer, the Arachne caught her trying to reach for the bow she had dropped on the way down. Just as she was about to grasp it, one of the spider legs denied her the chance. Expertly, the spider legs juggled the weapon to her cursed elven hands.

"How nostalgic, I haven't held one of these toys in oh so long…" she whistled evilly. "When was I turned again? I can't seem to recall…"

"Let go of it you..! You..." Warned the High-Elf, ready to flip and curse. But the fear and the webs that restrained her prevented her from offending anyone.

The gracious spider-woman, amused by the small bravado, threw the bow back to its owner. It landed perfectly on the small girl's neck, with the string making it to swing comically. A perfect toss. The Arachne laughed cavernously. She was in control, and she was making sure everyone here felt this way, goblins and adventurers alike.

"Now for another toy to play with~." she whistled. The next adventurer, fully-clad in meail and leather, caught her interest.

"This armor… that helmet..." she said to the Human. "Could you be the one they call Goblin-Slayer? The silver adventurer, and famed one-trick pony?" After a few seconds of silence from the interrogatee, she bobbed her head and concluded. "As taciturn as they say haha! Did the smell of my ugly servants soldiers call to you? Was it your wild animal instincts? Fuhuhu… Your dagger hurt me you know? It's alreadey healed, but it was no way to treat a lady you know~?"

The spider-woman pointed at a hole in the fabric over her breast. Goblin-Slayer's dagger had struck true, but the Arachne's skin was soft and unharmed now. Regeneration, like the Ogre of the Demon Lord's army. From the beginning the party had no chance against her. She enacted a little dance of triumph, her legs ticking on the ground the same way a child would after enjoying a delicious treat.

"Yes yes yes~! Now I am certain of it... You must all be the representatives of the Dwarves, Elves and Lizardmen." Another short silence sufficed to satisfy her. "Brilliant my dear visitors! Simply brilliant. My children have heard lots about you. Ah~... I am truly flattered to have attracted such esteemed guests, truly. And yet, and yet..."

She remained silent for a moment, then let out a sigh. Now she approached the Dwarf. Suddenly, she showed more of her speed by jumping over the old Dwarf and landing on the threads right behind him. Like an owl on a branch, her body stayed motionless save one leg pointing slowly slithering at the man's throat. There was now murder in her eyes: "...I can't understand how you found out about me." she admitted.

The Shaman started to bleed a little from the neck, the trail joining the one made by his cheek. Courageously he kept his eyes focused and his mouth shut. No matter if he died today, the Demon Army would learn nothing. Already his life began to roll before his closed eyes when…

"We didn't." revealed Goblin Slayer. His sudden response successfully diverted the attention away from his companion. "We came here for exploring. We didn't expect to see goblins but we decided to eliminate them before they could become a bigger threat." His comrades were horrified by his honesty, the Elf most of all:

"Orcbolg! What are you doing? Don't talk to this mo..." a web pellet exploded on her face, sticking to her cheeks and quieting her mouth. "MMMMF! Mhmumm?" she mumbled weirdly. In response came a long laugh:

"Haaaaa ha ha~... Be silent little one, the adults are speaking." The loyal officer of the Demon Army tilted her head and grinned from ear to ear; she was so beautiful yet so disgusting. With small and fast spider-steps brought her face to helm with Goblin Slayer again. He was still stuck horizontally about as high as her face, his arms lay flat behind his back, seemingly helpless before the hybrid.

"Well then enlighten me little man~... Why would you explore this derelict place? Was there something in particular you were looking for? Something valuable~?"

"Something like that. This was a treasure hunt. The details are in the bag next to her." exposed the goblin-hunter. He pointed towards the High-Elf with a tilting of the head. The spinstress commanded one of the goblins to bring her the bag in question. The disgusting lout approached the girl with perverse gazes. He looked ready to lick and despoil her at once should the order be given. Their brothers might have been killed, but goblins remain goblins.

"There's a map, in the inner pocket." precised Goblin Slayer. The elven girl mumbled violently at this betrayal. The other adventurers however, kept quiet. Despite what was happening, they were beginning to feel as though the Human was planning something. The Dwarf tightened his grip on the bag he had received. He didn't like the things it contained, but they were possibly the party's only hope of escaping alive.

"Do what he says." insisted the Arachne. The goblin heeded the command. He took only the pack, unceremoniously, and looked inside. First it threw away the intricate wooden key that would have opened the hidden entrance, then grabbed the piece of parchment below. It didn't waste more time and brought the item to its mistress, almost stumbling against the web in the process. The Arachne perused the contents of the map that started this adventure. Slowly, she passed one of her spider legs over the parchment. Whatever meaning the motion had, it made her giggle coldly:

"Fuhuhu... This map is dated little one. Almost one hundred and seventy-two years old from the state the ink." She tapped on the paper, making it cough up its skin. "What more, even if you had a key, the tree would have eroded the mechanism. You were lucky I arrived first. Or rather, you were not. Fuhuhu~."

"A hundred and seventy-two years?" repeated the Dwarf in disbelief. He turned as much as he could towards the bi-millennial girl. "Damn it Knife-Ears! I wasn't even born yet! Someone could have stolen it decades ago!"

"It was fresh in my mind!" tried to say the embarrassed Elf. But what came out of her mouth sounded like: "Mmf mmeff mmm mm mmmd!".

"Oh... Right..." admitted the old Shaman who now remembered about the gag on the High-Elf's face. Her friends couldn't know, but it had been long since Archer last spoke with her relative. Maybe ten, twenty decades ago. Things get fuzzy when you live as long as Elves do. She might be young by other standards, but time erodes all things. Back to the issue at hand, the Arachne threw the old parchment aside and kept the conversation going:

"Whatever the case, here you are. A noble audience arriving just in time for my triumph. Thank you kindly for clarifying little man." Goblin Slayer had been oddly cooperating with her so far. His three friends were right, however; he had a plan. He always had a plan. The Lizardman had managed to close his wound and he felt he should now open his mouth.

"It would appear so. But given how you shan't kill us... for now... mayhap you could explain what purpose you serve here?"

"I'm getting there little lizard..." she nodded dismissively. Her violence had quieted down at least. From her starting position she motioned back near the crystal, imperious, as if to take a seat by simply lowering her spider's thorax.

"You must have noticed by now that this tree is special? It's completely dead, eaten at the roots by bugs, unable to feed in the a dry soil, simply falling apart left and right. And yet it is still standing. Do you know why?"

Dwarf Shaman figured he could pitch in: "I guess it's that cryst..."

"This!" intoned the spider with a grand gesture. "This gem is my mission, a relic that grants this tree with immortality, allowing it to repair itself and keep blooming, even after its death. All because of this fragile, beautiful jewel."

"Elder's beard. I've never seen a magic rock that big before." admired the knowledgeable Dwarf. The floating jewell was marvelous to look at. Within its transparent shell laid countless green emeralds. They swirled like flower petals within their confine while an ethereal light shined through them and into the rest of the room. The Arachne caressed its smooth surface.

"Right~? And it has the proportionate power too." she added. "Can you picture it? If a mere magical ring can grant powers over the elements, well... One can surely imagine what powers will be unlocked with this jewel. What if, instead of a dead tree, it supplied a creature. Ah~ How about a giant that heals itself; unkillable, unstoppable."

The idea was simply terrifying. Not even the Hero could fight against something of that nature. Knowing this made the cursed Elf hug herself tightly, reveling in the glory that awaited her among her fellow Demons. She was so certain of her victory that she seemed to have forgiven her enemies' intrusion:

"Ah~… So good~... Weeks of scratching at the spells protecting it. Even with the blessings of the Demon Lord to assist me. Weeks waiting in the dark with these disgusting little goblins! And right as I break the final ward, here you are. Oh well~... An early reward for a job well done. Is it not perfect? Is this not... Fate? Fuhuhu... And now... I will enjoy torturing you on my way back to the Demon Lord."

This was it, soon the spider-woman would trap them irrevocably in bags of web, to be carried like ragdolls back to the Demonic lands. Nothing could save them now, save one man who knew exactly what to do.

"Fate... Is it?" scoffed Goblin Slayer. "Don't make me laugh. The only reason we got so far was because of your incompetence."

Everyone here, enemy and friends included, was dumbfounded. The goblins were the most confused of all, not understanding why they weren't allowed to kill and eat the intruders was reason to pause however, for The Goblin Slayer had just insulted their mistress. One of them regained his focus and tightened his grip on his spear,

"Ragga ta!" it yelled, prepared to throw his weapon into the the killer of his kin. But a clapping of hands and a small glance from the mistress dissuaded such action. The Arachne stretched her elven torso. She faced the Human again, a cracked smile on her perfect face:

"Haha, I'm sorry... The dust must be dulling my senses… What did you just say little man?" She asked calmly.

"I'm saying you are an imbecile, a sorry excuse of a commander. Losing all your troops? That's on you; you were in charge."

"Ha… Hahaha... You don't..." she chuckled regally yet with uncertainty, caressing her tenebrous amulet worryingly while Goblin Slayer insisted:

"Letting us get so far? A falling floor was the best and only trap you prepared. Ridiculous. You revealed your weakness when you didn't parry my dagger. You can react to arrows but can stop heavier projectile. Sloppy."

Her lips were now trembling. Her silence confirmed every single words. Goblin Slayer's diagonal position made it look as if he was looking down on her. He finished his speech:

"And last but not least, it is quite obvious you ran out of spells after spending all this time trying to release that artifact of yours. You never used any of your Dark Magic. It's your kind's greatest asset right? Pathetic. You say this is your triumph? Pah... The goblins we killed were smarter than you."

From the baffled look on her face, Goblin Slayer had hit the nail on every part. The Arachne had exhausted her skills for the day. So hasty she was in getting the crystal free that she literally gave it her all. No spells left, her weakness revealed, her anger was palpable, literally. Veins popped up on every inch of the monstrous Elf's body. The goblins were more confused than ever, but the Arachne gave no orders yet. Instead she faked a smile as she tore off Goblin Slayer's breastplate armor, revealing the chainmail beneath. The metal plate bounced off the floor. She then planted her sharp fingernail into his chest.

"Nrgg!" grunted the young man.

"Beard-Cutter!" "Milord!" Shouted the Lizardman and Dwarf worryingly while the High-Elf desperately tried to bite her way out of the webs.

Goblin-Slayer was still breathing, but he was breathing faster. She didn't dig too deep, just enough to go past the skin and titillate the deepest nerves. Goblin Slayer groaned but didn't move an inch despite the pain, which irritated the monster further. It was all part of the man's gamble though. No risk, no reward. As expected, she threw yet another verbal jab instead of a killing blow, this time with her face very close, so close he could see the sharp teeth behind her surly lips. So close he could see the remaining six eyes under the violet silk that covered her face. They were red, empty, yet full of rage:

"Now now... What happened to your spirit of cooperation, O brave hero?" Her keen spider-leg crawled over his plate armor, making a painful note as she let her long tongue loose to lick his chest. "Did you bury it somewhere inside? Should I take a look? I could..."

All of a sudden, the woman's fair face was crunched into a disgusted expression. She somersaulted back, almost tripping on her own spider legs. Once intimidating, she was now coughing, spitting wheezing, her nose was drooping and her eyes had filled with tears.

"Beuark! Kaf! What is that horrible! Euag... smell!?" She asked angrily. Unfazed, the adventurer, still soaked in essential oils, announced:

"Victory." And with a snap of a flintstone against his gauntlet he ignited what his left hand had been pouring during the whole ordeal. A flask full of strange fluid had soaked the web starting from his position, and it had been set ablaze. The fire spread to the rest of the webs in less than an instant, this sudden influx of light blinded the Arachne's eyes, making her jump back reflexively as she shielded her head. This chaos allowed the rest of the adventurers to free themselves. Lizard Priest was the first, as he had managed to regain enough strength to tear away the charred threads. The injury he had suffered was still shown by the blood dirtying his shamanic robe.

Then came the Elf Archer, leaving her cloak and skirt on the strongest parts of the web. Indecency would have to wait. She reached for her bow despite the burns on her skin. She chose well, for one of the goblins rushed towards her with the spear he hadn't thrown earlier spear. Its weapon-arm was slower than the elve's fingers though, who shot an arrow straight into its salivating mouth. The second goblin had run straight towards the exit but met the handaxe of the Dwarf head on, literally. The third had its neck expertly broken by the Lizardman. Although that threat was gone, the Arachne had regained her senses. Goblin Slayer, after counting the number twenty-seven and twenty-eight under his breath, decided it was time for the Dwarf to use a certain item.

"Now!" he shouted to his small friend. The command was executed with a small delay.

"Oh bother. Please don't be angry at me." Begged the bearded adventurer as he shattered the last morsel of wasp nest on the floor. For a second, it seemed as though the yellow debris were empty. But at the end of that second, a dreadful buzzing sprang forth. The surviving insects, who had been imprisoned long enough to bear a grudge, exited their ruined home at last, ready to eliminate anything in their path. The essential oil the group was soaked in prevented adequate revenge however. As a result, while ignoring the flames that were already fading away, their only valid target was, of course, the Arachne.

"Wha... Wasps? What can they possibly..." scoffed the elite of the Demon Army, as the superior flawless being she was. As she said that, a first sting got her right in her left elven eye. The pain she felt was indescribable, but certainly detectable:

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG! AAAAGGG! FUUUUU!" Wasps and spiders are mortal enemies in the wilds, and it would seem magically altered beings were no exception to the rule. Somehow, their venomous stingers had quite the effect on the woman's cursed form. The swarm needed be fought off now, the Arachne had no choice.

She tried swiping with both her humanoid and arachnoid limbs, but neither hit the mark. The buzzing little insects were harder to strike targets than elven arrows. Enraged, she poured her entire being into striking as fast as possible, accuracy be damned. With their foe busier than ever, the four comrades could circonvene and decide on the next step. The High-Elf, removing her burnt clothes started:

"Shouldn't we use the opportunity to get rid of that dirty bit.." She stopped once she noticed the razor sharp storm of death the Arachne created as she cleaved the air with her sharp legs. To approach would be suicide as the Elf was forced to admit: "Nevermind..."

"Remember my dagger? Even if we can touch her she would just regenerate. Not to mention she's faster than anything we faced before." pursued Goblin Slayer.

"Then we flee my friends!" ordered the Lizardman whose spell had effectively soothed his wounds, all thanks to the lengthy speeches and bluffs exchanged. He didn't need to ask twice. The group sprinted towards a huge pile of rubble from the ceiling, carefully avoiding the remains of webs that escaped the blaze. They quickly reached the second level and re-entered the rising corridor. As they ran up its obscure stairs, they could converse a bit more High Elf asked:

"Are you really alright you two?"

"I shan't yield." assured the sweating Scaleborn.

"I'm fine." completed the bare-faced exterminator. "That fool tried to torture me instead of wounding me. It was risky though."

High-Elf Archer let out a small giggle. Even now Goblin Slayer had disdain towards this ageless monster. He was like a general rolling his eyes at a peasant's incompetence.

"Well, we're free, and not burnt to a crisp at that. How'd you ignite that fire anyway?" wondered the Dwarf who lost a few beard hairs in the fire. All to protect the wasp nest.

"Alcool, pure. It burns quick and fast, so it doesn't create smoke. I poured it on one web and capillarity did the rest..." clarified Goblin Slayer.

"I see! The liquid stuck to the web as it travelled. And since every thread was connected... Brilliantly done Milord!" complimented the reinvigorated Lizard Priest.

"I could have used my fire-wine too huh?" supposed the Dwarf. "Oh well... I guess we can really on you and your ideas for everything. You even knew the wasp'd take care of her eh? "

"Not really." he revealed. "I heard of goblins riding giant spiders in the North, so I learned what I could. Still, there was no way I could know the wasps would injure her or that the oil might work on her."

"Haha! That so? They say luck IS part of an adventurer's skill." Joyfully concluded his small-sized friend.

"I see..." concurred the Human. The rest of the group found nothing to say in return but they cracked a worried smile. They were still alive, but if they did not hasten their steps, they would surely be. At last they reached the other room they had surveyed not long ago. The corpses of the hobgoblins and their lower kin had not moved. The weapons had remained too, but the smell had not improved with their death in this enclosed space.

"Shall we make a stand outside the tower?" proposed the Lizardman while massaging his wound. Goblin Slayer shook his head:

"No. Once she reaches us, we're dead. If we run, she will definitely chase us. That means we must ambush her on the way up."

"Not to mention how we can't let that crystal fall in the hands of the Demons. I won't let a relic of my people fall to the Darkness!" sternly swore the High-Elf.

A small rumbling and a scream of rage announced that the Arachne had finished dispatching the wasps. Goblin Slayer looked straight in everyone's eyes, his. The group wasn't used to seeing their leader unmasked, and even partially seeing his skin was an occasion to remember. Although, to be fair, he had undressed back in the forest to apply the essential oil that repelled the Arachne. The group needed to form a plan with decent odds of survival. The HUman commenced:

"You saw how she could deflect arrows and small weapons. It's probably an automated protection she enchanted herself with. Thus we need to use something she won't be shielded against."

"Or block her limbs. Then we finish her off." concluded the Archer, already nocking one of her last two arrows. Goblin Slayer shook his head:

"We can block her, yes. But if we can't really kill her, then we should get rid of her…"

"Which direction is the cliff-face?"

"This wall here." Said the dwarf with a nod of the head.

"Alright. Tactic Green shall do. As for the something to use… Are you strong enough to lift this?" he asked the Lizardman while pointing towards the rubbles in a corner.

"Let my mettle speak for me." assured the Priest with a steadfast grin.

"Tactic Green eh? My favorite, they always fall for it." concluded the Dwarf confidently.

Tactic Green was one of the plans he and the party prepared while they voyaged towards their quests. Inside a caravan, ideas can flourish and make the time pass faster. Knowing what to do, each of the four took position. After acquiring his asset, the Lizardman slowly made his way behind the wall. Tightly holding his improvised weapon, he did his best to resist the pain seizing his freshly healed left side. The Dwarf hide behind a table and began chanting. The High-Elf joined his side and armed her bow. The trembling was getting closer, the Arachne was on her way. This time, the group had enough light and they were prepared.

At the end of a loud series of stumps, the Arachne appeared from the corridor like a raging bull. Her once lovely body was covered in blisters from where the wasp had stung. It formed a disgustingly even pattern of pus and bloody scratches on her skin. The fumes on these blisters indicated she was regenerating and probably fighting the allergic reaction as well. Coming at them so soon was a mistake. She had been blinded by pain and anger. Every single ones of her steps had been made in hasted violence. Rebalancing herself to enter the room slowed her long enough to let a spell be cast:

"Snare!" launched the Dwarf. In response to his call, the stony top of the stairs turned moist and soft under the spider, grabbing three of her front legs at once. The rocks bound her to the floor effectively. The effect was physical, thus the Arachne's defenses against illusions and curses mattered little. The ensnarement would not last long, but it was enough for Goblin Slayer and the Archer to attack the trapped legs with a shortsword's strike and an arrow.

One of the Arachne's free legs automatically deflected the arrow, but the sword struck true because there was no other limb available to parry a frontal assault. Black blood spilled from the softer part of her limb, nearest to the thorax.

"Impudent" she cursed. The floor at her feets shatrered once she put more efforts into it. The ensnarement was broken but the Arachne wouldn't be allowed free movement that easily.

"Snare!" Repeated the Dwarf.

Immediately the Arachne jumped away from the ground and into the room. A miscalculation, once again. There was no way for her to know that the Dwarf had not actually launched a second spell. It was a bluff to force her to jump in the air where she wouldn't have room to dodge the Lizard Priest's blow. And what a mighty blow it was.

CRONCH. The sound that echoed through the tower was exactly like crushing an insect, only louder. It at squashed the Arachne's skull flat and pushed her back into the corridor. Of course, the Arachne was still alive. She didn't know what crushed her head yet but her regeneration already set to work.

"'Hy 'ou…" she gargled. The spider-woman staggered back unconsciously, her nerves were still adjusting while her brain matter reformed. Again and again she commanded her cursed frame to move out of the doorway and the thin wall behind her, to no avail. Her large abdomen finally touched the wooden wall of the long staircase, the fragile wall of the staircase. As soon as her weight pushed against it the whole structure crumbled into dust. The wind from the cliff-edge sucked her further towards the new opening. Just as planned.

Outside of the fragile wall was the deep dive towards the rock that cushioned her goblin forces to death. At this height, the Arachne would not be able to return easily, leaving the party room to deal with the tower's secret. Insect shells are lighter than bones and flesh, meaning that the powerful Arachne was light, agile, and easily knocked back. Thus the airdraft was quite difficult to resist as it pulled her away from the tower. No helping hand would save her, contrary to the Lizardman. Already half of her frame was outside the roots of the tower-tree.

"Gah!" exclaimed the arachnid whose mouth had reformed. "Not happening you wretches! I will not fall for this ridiculous trickery!" Despite saying that, each of her attempts to regain access only furthered damaged the wooden wall. The termites had weakened it so much that the dried wood wore out like eggshells against a fork. This was where the Dwarf Shaman and Goblin Slayer came in.

The first pushed her further back with magically embiggened stones, while the second threw his second dagger at her head. The damage would heal, but the point was to delay her.

Forced to use all all of her spider legs to grasp whatever edges were present. She became powerless to escape what happened next the tree began to regenerate itself. The magical sap was poured into the opening, separating the Arachne from the four warriors as she cursed them even more. Her legs became stuck in this strange amber. Ironically, the crystal's power was now entrapping the one that sought to steal it.

* * *

"How impertinent!" Roared the monster. If she didn't act quickly, she would be stuck inside the tree with her legs stuck in the solidifying amber. An insect stuck in sap, how insulting for her. She focused all her strength to destroy the pesky substance and force her way back in. She had fully recovered from the burn. Once she got back inside, she would not show mercy anymore. As her front legs struck the magical wood,

She looked at the pendant she wore on her chest. Seeing its dark glow reminded her of the stakes, the Demon Lord does not abide failure. Resolved, she equipped the poisoned daggers she had kept sheathed on her back, hidden from view. They were dark treasures. Gifts of the Demon Lord himself as reward for good services. Calamitous weapons able to kill a man from the slightest touch. Nothing could save those arrogant adventurers now. Death was coming for all of them, for she was on her way back..

A strange vibration was perceived through the wall her spider legs were clinging to. Straight ahead, something big was approaching, a heavy biped that cracked the floor tiles as it advanced. It took her one second to figure it out... It was the Lizardman, holding a stone pillar in his arms. That was the blow she felt earlier. His muscles had expanded so much that his limbs could very well belong to an actual Dragon. The lizardman began more of the strength of his ancestry: As the old magic flowed through his veins, his reptilian muscles began expanding for a second blow.

"Great Nagas! My forebears! Witness and remember the actions of your respectful son!" shouted the bleeding Lizardman as he prepared for the swing of a lifetime.

"No..." She whispered.

Ignoring the pain piercing his barely sedated arm, the Lizardman took a stance. The muscles stretching to their limits, and the veins in his neck and arms almost exploding from the pressure. The pillar was not wood, but heavy stone, having supported the full weight of the tower for generations. But he swung it nonetheless with unleashed primal fury:

"WOOOORAAAAAAA!"

The stone pillar struck the beast straight in the solar plexus. This was no death blow against someone like her, but it sent her flying away from the tower. The legs she had used to cling against the wall couldn't hold on to the fragile oak. Only one thing could keep this humiliation from taking place: should her web manage to latch onto the tower, then she might just return in time. The Arachne focused, and her lower body produced a thread that flew straight towards the cliff. It advanced a few meters, only to be rebutted one more time by the arrow that cut it in two.

"Not happening!" proudly announced the emboldened Elven Archer as she notched her final arrow into her bow. "How is this for a toy!?" She loosed it flew with the wind to latch on to the spider silk, thereby preventing the Arachne from sticking to the tower.

At long last, the spider was plummeting to the earth far below. Unable to catch her fall, unable to save herself, down went the spider. Her mission had turned into failure because of her hubris, and she knew it. As she fell, the last act the Arachne could offer was a scream:

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Of course this wouldn't kill her, but it would certainly get her of the party's back. The Green Crystal was now free for the taking. The four heroes made their way back to the chamber didn't rest just yet. The crystal was still here, unprotected and dangerous in the wrong hands.

"We cannot merely take it with us, the Arachne would relentlessly hunt us to obtain it." Observed the Lizardman who was implacably placing a bandage on his reopened wound.

"If we destroy it, the whole structure will come crashing down." Added Goblin Slayer "Do we have a way to destroy it while we remain clear?"

"Leave it to me." Answered the dwarf who placed a small pebble within the cracks of the ageless artifact. Without further ado, he pointed towards the stairs. "Now let's move!"

They hurried away from the place, carrying the Lizardman who had reopened his wounds. They passed the wooden palisades and got themselves near the forest. The dwarf didn't waste time and massaged the ground in the direction of the pebble he had placed earlier.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up…" said Goblin Slayer.

His friends had the utmost confidence in him now, so they let him handle this last affair. Goblin Slayer rubbed the spider blood away from his sword. Determined, he walked towards one of the goblin corpses.

The goblin with an arrow in his mouth wasn't moving an inch. The silver adventurer's eye seemed to glow with omniscience. The corpse began to stir. Suddenly the goblin stopped playing dead and aimed a short dagger against the armored human. A last frenzy, a last attack. The last it would ever do. The man's short sword cut the head clean off. It bounced a few times on the ground as it bled its way away from the executioner.

"Twenty-nine, all accounted for."After cleaning the fat and sinew that had re-dirtied the blade, Goblin Slayer turned away. "As I said, you were smarter..."

Now the four heroes met outside the tower, they walked a good distance away, into the edge of the forest where their assault started when the sun was still high up. The Dwarf tapped the ground with a good rhythm.

"My last spell in the tank." he said. The pebble, separated by distance yet connected by magic, expanded upon the Dwarves' distant command. It expanded despite its location, and the green crystal shattered irreparably as a result. At once, the wood of the giant tree that had supported its own weight for ages crumbled like burnt paper. A sad sight for such a historic pace, but there was no other way to prevent the theft of the Crystal. Everything collapsed on itself and the entirety of cliff became an avalanche that crashed down upon the trees far below, to the dismay of the Elf who hoped to avoid collateral damage.

She would console herself by thinking that they had foiled a plot from the Demon Lord himself. This was a small sacrifice for the sake of the world. They had won. They must have won, though it didn't look like it. The Lizardman had reopened his wound, the Dwarf Shaman was exhausted after all the spells he used, Goblin Slayer was bruised all over and he had to treat his chest. Even the Elf had received burns and laceration that dirtied her youthful look. Worst of all, her cape had been burned beyond repair. But those are material things. As an Elf, she had learned to embrace other aspects of life.

After traversing the forest in silence, the group reached the wagon that awaited their return. The driver was stunned by how filthy his clients had turned up. It was supposed to be a simple exploring and they had returned covered in wounds. At least they smelled very nice. Once the four friends were comfortably seated inside the wagon, the High-Elf thought back to the time they returned from the old temple, after batting the Ogre. Her quest for treasure ended up just as if not more taxing than that. She sighed:

"What a day… Bathing in essential oil, launching wasp nests into a tree, killing goblins, pushing a spider off a tower and destroying a priceless artifact. Are we cursed or something?"

"My people believe in curses, but I'm afraid this feels different." reflected the Lizard Priest who knew much about such arts.

"I can't say." commented Goblin Slayer. He looked at the gaping hole in his armor chest in his hand, the blacksmith probably wouldn't be able to save it this time. "It was certainly a taxing quest. But sometimes, sacrifices must be made."

"So... Why do you carry flammable alcohol on you?" asked the curious Dwarf. To which the HUman replied:

"I wanted to test its use as a disinfectant, or as a firestater. I expected this adventure to be a good opportunity. Maybe I could try again next time."

Next time... Hearing this, the High-Elf blushed. Goblin Slayer had just admitted he wanted another adventure, and she didn't need to kill any goblins to persuade him. She was about to confess her happiness when:

"You can count me in too!" Announced the Dwarf as he slapped both their backs in friendship. "It's never boring when you're around Beard-Cutter. Let's just make sure there are no killer bugs involved next time eh? Hmm... Speaking of bug, we really need to get rid of that oily smell of ours."

"So you do feel the need to bathe once in a while? This day is full of surprises." said the pouting Elf who had lost her opportunity.

"Quite the assumption lass. Bet you never visited a Dwarven hot spring before. How about we visit one after we go on one of MY adventures?"

"I've never been in a hot spring before! I look forward to it, Master Dwarf." Announced the Lizardman with a respectful bow.

"Humans have those too you know? Why not wait until we help another village instead of going all the way to the Dwarven lands?" countered the Archer.

"Haha! Why not?! But our baths aren't like any other, see? There's..."

As he observed his three friends arguing joyfully, Goblin-Slayer kept his senses peeled in case of ambushes. But still, deep down, he knew it was over. Another quest ending with goblins dead, and a breath in his lungs. He had survived, no... they had survived. He hoped with all his soul he could survive with them a little longer. After all, they were a great help at killing goblins. He was also feeling hungry now. They had skipped dinner because of that Spider-Woman. A good stew at the guild would satisfy him. His wounds weren't as deep as the others, but he should take rest at the farmgirl's place. Just like he always did. Once his bruises are cleaned and his equipment is repaired, he would have to check the perimeter, then pick another quest. Hopefully he'll find something involving goblins, preferably the slaying of goblins.

Epilogue

Even after having her guts crushed by a pillar, her hands pierced by arrows, and falling from the cliff, the Arachne had survived. As the survivors expected however, she was in no shape to start a pursuit. Most of her limbs, elven and spider alike, were in tatters. She was bleeding profusely, producing an unending trail behind her as she passed by. She had removed the arrow in her throat and gave it priority. She had regenerating abilities, but the damage was great. Her legs had been refuelled of their blood supply but the wounds had not closed yet. She was forced to crawl on all limbs, even her elven arms. With each step into the lower forest, she cursed the adventurers more.

"Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! *cough cough*. Weeks of work ruined by those wretched worms and their... their insect friends. *spit* Urg... DAMN IT!" If the adventurer faced her now, she would die without a doubt. So, by failing her mission, she had been spared her life. How insulting. Her beautiful figure looked so pathetic right now, but rage fuelled her spirit. This was not over. Just a few more minutes and then she would get her revenge. Her anger was great, so great in fact she didn't notice her pendant had started glowing.

"I see... You failed your assignment..." Said a grave voice behind her. At once she pointed her daggers and spiked legs in direction of the danger, like a cat's fur bristling before sudden death. She immediately recognized the figure and knew that, in a way, death had indeed come for her.

"Y-YOU!" She yelped, surprise and fear invading her damaged throat. "I mean… My Lord... well…" The mysterious entity approached her, the sound of metal and of a strange aura of evil covered the forest's sounds. No bird was chirping, the critters had escaped, and it would seem the wind had stopped. Whatever monstrosity it was continued its speech:

"Small Arachne... We received your word for delivery... Thus I expected to appear... In the Tree... Not to see... A collapsed tower... And no Crystal in sight...". It exhaled as if its throat had been dried to sand. Hearing it completely removed the Arachne's grace and confidence who struggled to explain.

"I... It's just... It was G-Goblin Slayer and his group... T-they... It got out of control and...". She couldn't find anything else to say, opening and closing her mouth, her eyes erratically looking for inspiration. In the meantime, the deathly visitor approached. The Arachne's senses stretched to their limits, but she knew her doom that was coming. She regained enough composure to find more excuses: "Those stupid goblins couldn't stop four lucky adventurers! If I had some Dullahans or even a Lich I could have..."

"SILENCE..." Ordered the shadow, cutting her down with its low echo. Apparently, the encroaching darkness didn't care for the details. It was now inches away from the Arachne's bloodied face, seeping despair into her soul.

"I-I-I-I don... W-we still have t-time! We could c-c-catch up to them... You don't have to..." She stuttered helplessly.

"Irrelevant... The artifact... Is no more... And my form... Will not last..." Countered the wraith. It extended its reach and caressed her cheek as if comforting a small child who made a blunder. But its words were far from soothing: "Everything we gave you... The magic... The weapons... The knowledge... The subordinates... All wasted... By your incompetence... You should have taken your time... Prepared for intruders... Prepared and succeeded... Now... You shall prepare to die..."

The proud Spider turned back and tried to run away with all the power she had left. A desperate and useless attempt. She tripped on nearby roots and her enormous mixed body bit the ground strongly. When she pushed herself up, she felt cold metal grabbing her neck and hipbone. She started crying, for her cursed heart still had some pitiful humanity left. The cold touch bacame painful. As the ethereal gauntlet slowly increased its grip on her neck, she began begging:

"No... WAIT! I CAN STILL..!" Again, the hard shadow ignored her pleas. A swift blade strike from the back hacked at the space between her elven torso and her arachnid body. In response, she coughed a gallon blood and howled at the same time:

"YEAAARG!" Slowly, the hand on her throat lifted her up with eldritch strength. The pain was unending. Her guts stretched to their limits, snapping one by one. She cursed her enhanced physique that let her survive the treatment as she screamed her last plead:

"PLEASE NO! NO! PLEASE DON..." With surreal strength, the last strings of meat holding spider and Elf together were teared off. It was done, the Arachne had been cleaved in two in a most painful and brutal fashion. Her dark eyes revulsed, the blood pouring out of her from all ends, she really was not ready to die, but died nonetheless. The shade was now satisfied. It released its hold on the torso and let it fall atop the lifeless spider corpse. Black blood dissipated into the forest's soil, but the living darkness yet remained, pensive.

"Goblin Slayer... Hrm..." It exhaled slowly: "The Gods... Must love him..." Having said that, the dark spirit observed how its summoned body was beginning to fade already. No matter, its duty was done and it was time to report to the Demon Lord. And so the Death Knight's avatar disappeared as if it never existed in the first place. The human and his friends would get their due, in time...

* * *

 **The End... For now...**

Also Priestess next time.

* * *

Credit: Avarice Aeon, ZogMadDog, ReachingForStardust


End file.
